Bodas de odio
by Miyako Hyuuga1912
Summary: La familia principal cayó en la ruina y solo un hombre podrá salvarlos de la ruina total, pero ella no lo ama a él, si no a otro. ¿El podrá llegar a su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

_Bodas de Odio_

_Miyako Hyuuga 1912_

**Nota:** un fic que se me ocurrió, es un poco de desamor, romance, drama e intrigas. Solo espero que les guste, aun no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá pero lo que yo pienso es que tendrá máx. 14 capis. Además antes de que se me olvide es un UA

**Sumary: **La familia principal cayó en la ruina y solo un hombre podrá salvarlos de la ruina total, pero ella no lo ama a él, si no a otro. ¿El podrá llegar a su corazón?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO es de mi Propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias:** Tiene Hyuugacest.

**Parejas:** NejiHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, Naruto X OC and LeeTen

**E**ra una mañana fresca en todo Japón central, el sol brillada y tenía un clima muy caliente, era Sábado y muchas personas estaban en el templo orando, al salir de hermoso templo había mucha gente vendiendo flores cerca de las grandes columnas, en una de esas columnas estada una niña de unos 10 años parada, ella estada nerviosa y preocupada pero muy enojada con la persona que estada esperando. Tenía más de una hora que se había ido y no había regresado y aunque ya era hora de regresar a casa no podía irse sin su hermana mayor o si, no sus padres las matarían a ambas. Una por irse a no sé dónde y la otra por ser su cómplice en esa "travesura" que ella misma llamada.

No muy lejos del templo en un jardín se encontrada la hermana mayor de la niña, tu rostro mostrada una alegría inmensa, sus ojos blancos tenían un brillo especial y en sus labios mostrada una sonrisa tímida y a la vez una sonrisa juguetona. Pero no estada sola, a su lado estada el chico que ella mas amada en el mundo, su fuente de inspiración y su motivos de ser fuerte todo los días, el chico de ojos azules, pelo rubio y mirada juguetona, la besada con mucha pasión. Pero su momento mágico se vino abajo cuando él se separo y con una mirada triste y con una voz fría le dijo a la chica

Hinata, esto lo que voy a decirte es algo muy complicado para mi decírtelo, pero es para el bien de ambos y estoy seguro que cuando te diga todo esto tu me vas a comprender, lo sé deberás, sé que me vas a comprender.- dijo el chico mirando a su niña

La chica lo miro con miedo, cerró sus ojos y poco a poco los volvió abrir, puso su mano en el pecho y se mordió el labio, esperando la terrible noticia que le diría su amado Naruto.

- ¿De qué me quieres hablar Naruto – Kun?. – dijo la chica volviendo a cerrar los ojos, como si la fueran a regañar.

- Bueno hace poco, bueno fue hoy para serte sincero, bueno el chiste es que me tengo que ir al sur del país para entrenar junto con el ejercito, pero cuando regrese ya vuelto todo un capitán o un coronel , te juro que voy y hablo con tu padre y pediré tu mano Hinata, para que nos casemos.

- Yo te esperare, siempre.- le dijo mientras ella bajada la mirada y jugada con sus dedos nerviosamente

De repente el chico con una mano toma la barbilla de la chica y poco a poco la sube a su altura para por fin besarla y así se quedaron un buen de tiempo. Si no es porque la chica se acordó de Hanabi su hermana menor que la estada esperando en el templo.

- Naruto –kun me hablarías cuando llegues.- dijo Hinata muy nerviosa

- Si, lo haré, pero recuerda cuando regrese seré el capitán o un coronel de alto rango de verdad.- dijo el chico mientras le brindada otro beso.

La chica solo le sonrió y con un tímido beso en la mejilla se despidió de Naruto el chico que mas amada en el mundo mientras se iba el solo la mirada como se alejada poco a poco de su vista.

Hinata al llegar al templo vio una pequeña figura recargada en la columna del templo, pensado en la manera que la mirara y lo que le iba a decir a ella "me dejas como idiota aquí parada y tú con tu noviecito, si me lo vuelves hacer le diré a nuestro padre… no mejor a nuestra madre ella si te matara cuando vea que él es un muerto de hambre." Solo pensada en las cuantas posibilidades que su hermana tenía para hacerla sufrir o tal vez la aria que le comprara un helado por su silencio y por su larga espera, que mas tenía que pensar como en contentar a Hanabi la hija favorita de su madre y de su padre. Cuando fue subiendo más y mas por las largas escaleras pudo al fin verla. Con un semblante enojado, la pobre de Hinata solo pudo suspirar y rendirse ante las quejas de su hermana menor.

- ¿Qué te crees que me puedes dejar como idiota aquí parada y tú con tu noviecito, si me lo vuelves hacer le diré a nuestro padre… no mejor a nuestra madre ella si te matara cuando vea que él, es un muerto de hambre.

"justo lo que pensé que iba a decir" - yo lo siento.

- Lo sientes Hinata mientras tú te estás revolcando con ese. yo aquí parada esperándote, ni como para dejarte si llego sola mi madre y mi padre me matan a mi primero y luego a ti.

- Yo no me estada revolcando con Naruto-kun

- Como sea, ya vámonos a casa tengo hambre.

- Si.

Un poco lejos del templo se encontrada una hermosa mansión muy clásico japonés, en uno de los salones estada Yuriko Hyuuga una mujer de rasgos finos, tez blanca, ojos blancos como toda la familia Hyuuga y pelo negro al igual que la noche. Tenía puesto un kimono blanco con bordes dorados, ella estada arreglando un florero con diversas flores, a su lado estada una mujer como de su misma edad ella era Minako Hyuuga hermana menor de Yuriko, eran casi iguales solo que la diferencia es que ella tenía el pelo café claro, pero sus rasgos eran finos al igual que Yuriko y sus ojos eran blancos. Ella vestía un kimono negro con bordes dorados haciendo figuras de flores de Sakura. Ella estada bordando una servilleta con hilo dorado y haciendo figuritas de pájaros y de cisnes, ninguna de ellas se dirigía la palabra estaban tan concentradas en sus pensamientos que ni se hablaban. Minako y su hijo estaban de huéspedes en la mansión Hyuuga tras morir su esposo de Minako y quedarse en la miseria decidió quedarse junto a su hermana Yuriko, aunque ellas eran tan diferentes se querían mucho pero como en toda la familia Hyuuga ellas nunca expresaban sus sentimientos pero sabían muy bien que se querían y se tenían la una a la otra.

- Yuriko, quiero preguntarte una cosa ¿puedo?.

- Si dime Minako

- Porque ayer Hiashi dijo algo sobre vender la mansión Hyuuga.

- Por nada, son ideas tuyas él no se deshará de esta casa y de eso yo me encargo. – dijo Yuriko mientras ella cortada una flor

- Entonces, si es cierto lo que escuche.

- Mira Minako es mejor que calles esto y que guardes el secreto y no se lo digas a Hinata ni a Hanadi, si Hiashi cree que entre poco no podremos con esta vida de lujos, pero ni una sola palabra a nadie. Así que dele diciendo a tu hijito que le pare a las apuestas y prestamos.

- Está bien secreto guardado, pero te diré una cosa mi hijo no es un apostador y quiero que te quede claro.- mientras se ponía de pie.- y el nunca te ha pedido nunca dinero.

- A mi tal vez no, pero si a mi esposo. - Dijo mientras seguía con su florero.- y no es para que te pongas a si, además estas de arrimada en mi casa.

- Te querré mucho hermana pero un día de estas no aguantare tus groserías. – dijo mientras salía

Al salir Minako, Yuriko se quedo sola y con su arreglo aun no entiendo el por qué dejo que su hermana entrara a su vida nuevamente

Mientras Hinata y Hanabi estaban en la entrada principal de la mansión cuando en su camino apareció un chico de ojos blancos, piel blanca y pelo corto negro y en sus manos tenía una cartera, vestía un pantalón negro y una blusa negra. Se paro y miro a sus 2 primas.

- Valla Hinata y Hanabi tanto tiempo sin verlas.- dijo el chico

- Hikaru, nos vimos en el comedor hace unas horas atrás.- dijo Hanabi un poco molesta

- Uy perdón primita veo que estas enojada, a ya sé quién te hizo enojar, fuiste tú Hinata.- mirando a Hinata

- Yo solo solo.

- Mejor me voy, tengo unas cosas que hacer nos vemos en la noche.- dijo mientras salía de la vista de todas

Cuando por fin Hinata y Hanabi entraron a la casa se acerco Mamoru el fiel sirviente de Hiashi y con una reverencia les informo que Hiashi quería ver a toda la familia a la hora de la cena para poder hablar un caso muy importante con todos. Lo que a Hinata ante ese aviso le cayó como balde de agua fría, ya que se puso nerviosa y ante todo quiso llorar.

En Japón occidental en una inmensa mansión tipo Luis XIV, con mármol blanco y con tejado azul hacia resaltar su belleza y con finos detalles en su adornos afuera de la mansión. Afuera de la mansión se encontrada un chico recargado en una limosina y tenía sus ojos cerrados y también sus brazos los tenia cruzados, su cabellera era larga y café oscuro y vestía un pantalón café y una blusa café un poco más clara. Estada esperando a una persona para que le diera información de algo. En cuanto salió el chico se acerco a la persona, era una chica de pelo café, tenía unas coletas y tenía puesto un vestido color rosa con blanco, se acerco y lo miro.

Neji, una buena noticia, el señor acepto el trato esta mansión es tuya, dicen que se irán en cuanto encuentren un lugar donde vivir.

Ves Ten Ten, dije que lograría todo lo que me propuse, ya me vengue del maldito que hizo que mi padre perdiera la mitad de su dinero, solo ahora falta una persona más y mi familia regresara a ser feliz.

Lee, tenía razón esto te está volviendo loco.

**Continuara…**

Bueno espero que les guste este fic.

Bueno la verdad se me ocurrió hacer un fic un poco más largo ya que es mi primer fan de Naruto me lance a lo grande y pues este Fic esta aca por estas Razones.

1º pues por que ya tiene un mes en mi Pc y no lo eh !!publicado!!, hasta ahora, sale a la luz

2º por que mi prima me obligo a subirlo

3º tambien es mi manera de agradecirles por los Reviews de Gomenasai.

4º espero que ya no tenga tantos errores, ya que ando hacieno milagros, yo sin lentes ( Los rompi) y mi Word todo chafa menos.

5º acepto criticas de todo. como Animos, arreglos de Gramatica y eso esta todo aceptado asi mejoro mi manera de redactar. ya que gracias a la escritura, yo eh podido hacer mis trabajos y resumenes de la escuela mejor que antes. asi que !Opinen!

y el mas Importante de todos es este punto

6º Gracias por Leer este fic de una mera mera principiante ( y afficionada) Merci, Gracias, Arigato y grazie


	2. Juro Venganza

_Bodas de Odio_

_Miyako Hyuuga 1912_

**Nota:** Bueno como falta poco para que entre a mis cursos intensivos de Física, Calculo, Geometría, Ruso y de Francés. Pues creo que esto será poco a poco y paso a pasito llegare (ejm). Bueno pues estada viendo y creo que la historia aumentara de capítulos a 20 por Max, tampoco la quiero hacer larga, pero si les gusta y me dejan Reviews yo seguiré adelante, etto una cosa más el Nejihina estará un poco lento ya que así tengo planeada la historia así que no cunda el pánico!!, y pues creo que para el 3 capitulo ya es verán o

**Sumary: **La familia principal cayó en la ruina y solo un hombre podrá salvarlos de la ruina total, pero ella no lo ama a él si no a otro. ¿El podrá llegar a su corazón?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO es de mi Propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias:** Tiene Hyuugacest.

**Parejas:** NejiHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, Naruto X OC and LeeTen

- Juro Venganza-

El chico y la chica subieron a la gran limosina negra, que los llevaría a la mansión secundaria que se encontrada a pocos kilómetros de la mansión que compro Neji. Al llegar Neji bajo del coche y entro a su casa, TenTen lo siguió también haciendo lo mismo que su acompañante entro a la mansión no cede lugar que la mansión era grande y hermosa tipo siglo XVIII. Al llegar el chico una de sus sirvientas lo llamo.

- Joven Neji, tiene una visita. – dijo la sirvienta

- ¿Quién es?.- dijo Neji con tono frio

- El joven Rock Lee, que le dijo.

- Que ahora voy, TenTen ve con Lee yo tengo unas cosas que hacer ¿sí?

- Si

Neji subió a su recamara, mientras TenTen atendía a Lee. En la Recamara Neji entro era un cuarto grande pero muy simple solo contada con; una cama, una mesa con una silla, un ropero y dos buros. El chico Hyuuga se sentó en la cama y tomo el teléfono y marco el numero del un hospital, espero. Hasta que su llamada fue respondida.

- Buenos días, señorita me puede dar información, por favor, solo hable para que me digiera como ¿cómo está el estado de mi padre? Hyuuga Hizashi.

- El señor Hizashi, tuvo una complicación en la noche pero fue calmada.

- Pero mi padre está bien verdad!.

- Si, solo fue una reacción alérgica a un medicamento, pero todo está mejor.

- Bueno gracias, hoy en la tarde iré a verlo. Muchas gracias

- De nada. Hasta luego

Neji colgó, su corazón latía un poco rápido, al saber que su papa tuvo una complicación, se fue calmado cuando la enfermera le dijo que solo fue una reacción alérgica, y tomo un suspiro y se paro y se dirigió a la sala. Entro a la sala y encontró a Lee y a TenTen tomando una taza de té juntos. El se sentó junto a ellos.

- Le estada diciendo a Ten que si nos vamos de vacaciones a Francia

- Si, y ¿con que dinero? ¿eh?

- Pues, trabajemos Ten, Neji se podrá pagar su boleto, pero tú y yo trabajemos

- No estoy de humor, para salir. – dijo Neji en un tomo serio

- Vez te dije.- Ten amenazo

- Neji, por que no dejas este asunto en paz

- ¡No! descansare hasta ver a todos en la miseria y me supliquen y pidan piedad.– Neji grito

- Perdón. -Se disculpo Lee

- Ya pago con sangre la familia Osagawa, les quite todo lo que tenían, ahora solo me falta que pague el hombre que destruyo la vida a mi padre. Hiashi Hyuuga

- Neji, mejor olvida eso- TenTen lo mirada con miedo

- ¡ Olvidar!, ¡ Olvidar que por su culpa mis padres y yo pasamos miserias, solo por un estúpido pleito que origino Hiashi!. además ustedes también me apoyaron.

- Neji, la historia en si no me la sé, pero creo que todo esto tiene que tener un solución.

- Si, la solución es que Hiashi, se rinda y que muera en la mísera, tal como el nos hecho a nosotros cuando más lo necesitábamos.

Neji, por que no mejor te consigues una novia, vives feliz con tu dinero y planeamos nuestras vacaciones!.- dijo un Lee muy contento

- Neji miro a Lee y después de eso se paro y fue directamente a la chimenea, tomo una foto donde salía su madre, su padre y el juntos en un lago.

- Si no estás de acuerdo, eso a mí no me importa, pero yo seguiré con mi plan. – añadió

- Lee, tiene razón, pero si tú crees que es lo mejor seguir con tu plan, creo que no soy nadie para contradecirte.- dijo TenTen – Bueno Lee, Neji me retiro tengo que hacer un reporte para la universidad, así que nos vemos mañana en la escuela y recuerden que solo 3 días y somos libres

- Ten, te acompaño, yo también tengo que prepárame, Gai-seinsei dejo un trabajo muy pesado.

- Bueno chicos los veo en la escuela.

- Si, adiós Neji y mejor descansa

- Adiós, Neji y vive la vida.

- Si lo haré…

Los amigos de Neji salieron de la mansión y se fueron juntos hacia sus casas, Neji quedo solo en la enorme mansión.

En Japón Central en la mansión Hyuuga, Hiashi mando a citar a toda la familia para una junta, lo que tenía que decir era sumamente impórtate y que afectaría a cada miembro de la familia tal vez a otros más que los demás, pero si era un problema que tenía que resolverse en familia.

Hiashi Hyuuga era un hombre bastante serio y severo, en su casa tenia reglas y hacia que cada miembro de la familia las cumpliera al pie de la regla, no permitía errores y menos de Hinata, la cual el siempre se sintió impotente al reconocer que su hija era un fracaso y no hacer nada para remediarlo. Además de ser un hombre bastante orgulloso y arrogante, siempre quería proteger a su familia como fuera a lugar.

Hiashi llego y se sentó en la silla principal a su lado izquierdo estada su esposa Yuriko a su derecha estada Hanabi, le seguía Hinata y a su frente estada su tía Minako y a su lado estada Hikaru. Hiashi miro a su familia y decidió decirles la verdad y sobre como estada la familia económicamente y que pasaría si la última empresa caiga en huelga.

- Las mande a llamar, para decirles la verdad, quiero que sean fuertes y no quiero reproches y como familia vamos a enfrentar esta y cualquier situación sea cual sea.

- Otōsan, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué nos dices esas cosas?. – Dijo una Hanabi muy alarmada

- Por favor Hanabi guarda silencio, a eso voy.

- Gome.

- Bueno, como decía …no sé cómo explicarles lo que pasa… pero …no tengo una opción así que les diré todo como va hace un mes y medio la empresa de Tokio sufrió una decaída del mas del 80 porciento en lo que estoy pensando en liquidar a todos los trabajadores o vender la empresa. Actualmente estoy viendo la posibilidad de encontrar préstamos.

- Oye tío, tengo una duda.

- Dime Hikaru

- Y si todo esto que pasa si no encuentras prestamos.

Hiashi miro a su sobrino político y pensó que si su sobrino era idiota o se hacía.

- Nos iremos a la ruina igual. – dijo Hanabi seriamente

- Perdón, señorita Hanabi por hacer preguntas idiotas.- contesto Hikaru

- Ya basta!, - dijo Hiashi subiendo el tono y luego continuo. – así que si no encuentro otra solución a esto y si aun no alcanzamos a liquidar a todos los que trabajan para nosotros tendré que vender la casa también

- ¡No Hiashi!, ¡no puedes vender la casa!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque aquí vivimos nosotros, nuestros hijos y es una casa que paso de generación a generación

Hiashi sin tomar lo que dijo su esposa, siguió con su discurso

- Bueno así que solo diré unas cosas, Hanabi ya no abra compras ni nada de eso, Yuriko nada de compras , Hikaru nada de préstamos ni de apuestas y Minako lamento decirte que nada de tratamientos especiales caros. Y si llegamos a vender la casa tendremos que vivir en un lugar de acuerdo a nuestras posibilidades económicas y sobre sus estudios chicos Hinata y Hikaru seguirán en la universidad pero los tendré que cambiar a una más apropiada a nuestros recursos económicos y esto va para ti igual Hanabi.

- Hai, otōsan. – Dijo en una voz muy bajo Hinata

- Como digas padre.- le siguió Hanabi muy poco convencida

- Vale tío

- Bueno ahora todos a sus labores, que necesito descansar un poco. - Dijo mientras todos se paran de la mesa y solo se quedo una callada Yuriko.

- Porque lo haces!

- No tenemos otra opción o ¿sí?

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto Hiashi Hyuuga, tú tienes la culpa que nuestra fortuna acabe, sabes que dirá la gente, mis amistades me dejaran de hablar cuando sepan que quede en la ruina y lo peor de todo vivir como una pordiosera!

- Yuriko, deja de hacer un escándalo y hundirte en un vaso de agua por favor.

- ¡Y ni creas que venderé mis joyas, y mis hijas no irán en escuelas de pobretones!

Hiashi se levanto de la silla enojado, no solo por darse cuenta que su esposa era una persona interesada y que le importada mas el dinero que lo demás, se dirigió al puerta y antes de salir le dijo

- Si no quieres vivir en la miseria entonces te tengo una opción

- ¿Cuál?

- Trabajo Yuriko.- la miro unos instantes y dio la cara de Yuriko y añadió.- o acaso ¿Qué ni eso quieres hacer?

- ¡Trabajar!. – solo pudo decir eso antes de añadir otra cosa, su esposo se había ido.

Por otra parte en una de las recamaras, una chica se encontrada mirándose en su espejo, tenía una cara preocupada y triste, aun no creía que todo se iba ir al viento, todo seria recuerdos si vendían la casa en ¿Donde vivirían ellos? Si vendían la casa, que pasaría con su vida universitaria que apenas comenzó, que pasaría con Naruto, con sus amigos Kiba, Shino y Sakura. Su padre nunca le menciono en la lista de recorto personal en la casa ya que casi nunca comprada o hacia gastos excesivos. En fin su día era el peor de todos lo que vivió en su vida, aparte de no ser aceptada al 100 en la familia por creerla dedil y no apta para los negocios Hyuuga, ese si era el pro de todos. Naruto se había ido y la notica que le dio su padre a todos le vino como balde de agua fría.

La noche llego la cena fue tranquila Yuriko y Hiashi no se digirieron la palara en toda la cena, Hanabi solo jugada con la comida, Hikaru solo estada jugando con el Nintendo 10, Minako solo comía tranquilamente al igual que Hinata, a pesar de ser la peor cena era tranquila, después de cenar todos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Yuriko seguía ignorando a Hiashi, mientras que en el cuarto de alado Hinata estada esperando que Naruto le llamara. Su espera fue larga hasta que el sueño la venció. Y quedo dormida.

Mientras en un hospital en Japón Occidental Neji estada en el cuarto donde estada su padre durmiendo por la anestesia, el chico solo lo mirada, aun no atendía por que de repente su padre su puso mal. Hasta que un día lo encontró tirando en el piso de su casa, Neji no sabía qué hacer hasta que lo llevo al hospital hizo que todos lo atendieran adecuadamente y que lo tuvieran en vigilancia, le hicieron muchos estudios a Hizashi hasta que encontraron algo que a Neji no le gusta nada, su padre tenía Tuberculosis avanzada, Neji nunca lo noto, su padre siempre lo ocultada todo, pero Neji aun lo perdonada, si su padre desde que su madre murió el enfermo mucho. Siempre enfermedad de gripa, tos y eso, pero nunca lo tomo tanta importancia hasta que de un mes para adelante vio como su padre se ponía débil y había veces que ni salía de la casa, a Neji no le tomada mucha importancia ya que su padre era fuerte y sabia que un descanso todo se arreglaría, pero no, ni el descanso logro recuperarlo.

- ¿Neji?

- Padre, aquí estoy

- ¿Qué haces tan noche aquí?

- Vine a verte y ver como estadas

- Yo ando bien… pero ya es noche… vete a casa…

- No…

- Neji… mañana tienes escuela….

- No te preocupes…

- Neji hay algo en lo que no me enterado?

- No padre… solo diré que pronto recuperaras todo…

- En que líos de has metido, Neji.

- En ninguno, y no te preocupes todo está bien…

Neji noto que su padre no estada nada bien, lo veía débil y muy pálido. A la vez su padre lo miro y le sonrió. Neji se quedo en el cuarto, pero en la media noche hubo algo que hizo que despertara de un golpe. Vio a su papa mas pálido que antes y veía que respirada con dificultad

-¿Te sientes bien padre?

- …solo… es una… ligera…

- ¡papa!.- Neji se movió rápido y llamo a la enfermera de turno ya que eran más de las 3 de la mañana, la enfermera entro rápido y le puso el respirador artificial

- Quíteme…esto…quiero..morir…sin esto…

Para Neji todo fue rápido, su padre ya no soporto los medicamentos, su vida fue dura pero muy feliz, tuvo un hijo ejemplar, una esposa hermosa y dedicada a él las 24 horas del día, su relación con su hermano era buena antes de esa pelea, la relación con su padre no era tan buena y como Hizashi era el segundo, como segundo siempre fue tratado siempre por debajo de su hermano Hiashi.

Neji en esos instantes solo apretó los puños y vio como la enfermera le quitada el respirador.la enfermera anoto unas cosas en un carnet

- Hizashi Hyuuga, hora de muerte 3:25 am, causas; bloqueo pulmonar.

Neji solo mirada, aun no llorada, tenía que ser fuerte, lo tenía que hacer. El chico quedo solo unos momentos mientras la enfermera ida por unas cosas. El chico se hinco ante su padre ya muerto y le susurro al oído

Me vengare de todos lo que te hicieron daño, te lo juro, no descansare sin verlos suplicando de rodillas que les dé un perdón y no descansare hasta que me supliquen compasión. Te lo juro padre.

El chico inclino su cabeza y la enterró en la sabana apretando la mano de su padre y finalmente pudo llorar…

**Continuara…**

Bueno acá esta el 2 Capitulo, espero que les haya gustado este Capitulo o, porque mi sí o

Etto pues gracias por leer este Fic

●**hina ale **●**Sayuki-Uchiha **●**sweetHyuuga** ●**Gloria Inazuka Kambara **●**Star Flowers **●**Yukari03 **●**Suigetsu-kun **●**Mónica. **

Gracias por Leer este fic, la verdad me alegro que les haya gustado, también gracias por sus comentarios de ánimo y de corrección gramatical, que tomare mucho en cuenta, espero que en este capítulo no haya tenido muchos, etto hacia la pregunta que me hicieron que si ya estada terminado, lamento decir que no ;O;, solo tengo los 3 primeros capítulos, pero ya ando con el cuarto o. Y pues espero que les haya respondido algunas dudas en este capítulo. Aaa ando emocionada!! Gracias!!

Haré lo mejor posible para poder actualizar el fic seguido.


	3. Apuesta

_Bodas de Odio_

_Miyako Hyuuga 1912_

**Nota:** Bueno después de un tiempito libre que tengo en cada clase, pude escribir este Capítulo, espero que le guste.

**Sumary: **La familia principal cayó en la ruina y solo un hombre podrá salvarlos de la ruina total, pero ella no lo ama a él si no a otro. ¿El podrá llegar a su corazón?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO es de mi Propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias:** Tiene Hyuugacest.

**Parejas:** NejiHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, Naruto X OC and LeeTen

-Apuestas-

Al día siguiente, Neji con todas las fuerzas que le quedaron arreglo todo lo necesario para el funeral de su padre, el chico no tenía ganas de nada, pero quería darle una buena sepultura a la persona que mas quiso y quiere en su vida, su padre, Neji le aviso a TenTen y a Lee sobre la noticia, ambos chicos fueron a la casa de Neji para en que sea Ayudarle un poco, ya que Neji no podría solo con ese pesar tan grande. Dicen que cuando muere una madre y un padre el dolor es tan fuerte que nunca podrás superarlo, Neji sentía ese dolor, el gran dolor de estar solo, primero fue su madre que murió repentinamente y ahora kami-sama le quitada a su padre, ¿tan mal se había portado para que dios le hiciera esto?. Neji vio a sus amigos y les dijo, que iría a descansar un poco, la chica de aspecto chino asistió y bajo la cabeza no le gustada que su amigo y su gran amor en silencio estuviera así, pero que podría hacer nada, el chico no le permitiría que lo consolaran, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y hay estada Lee, como siempre con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, solo para ella y para su amigo y rival Neji.

- Es normal que se sienta así, Ten- dijo Lee un poco serio.

- No sé, porque siempre le pasa estas cosa a Neji, el es muy buena persona, en el fondo pero es buena persona- dijo Ten un poco mal

- Solo Kami-sama, sabe porque hace las cosas Ten, y no podemos hacer cuestiones sobre lo que hace- dijo y finalizo Lee. El chico tomo un par de flores y las puso en el jarrón, para luego comentar- vamos Ten, tenemos que ayudar a Neji en todo esto pronto vendrá la gente y todo tiene que estar listo.

- Si, sabes lee…

- ¿Qué?

- No es justo, que Neji, siga con esta tontería de la venganza, su padre murió seria un desperdicio de tiempo.

- Déjalo, se que no ganara nada bueno en esto, pero que mas va, el es necio ya lo conoces.

- Si…Neji olvídate de esto por favor- lo ultimo la chica casi lo dijo en un susurro

La ceremonia fue rápida al igual que el entierro donde Hizashi Hyuuga estada cerca de su esposa Hikari Hyuuga la madre de Neji, al fin Hizashi y Hikari estaría Juntos y nadie los separaría. Cuando todo termino, y después de una 2 días, desde el entierro de Hizashi, Neji no fue a su casa se la había pasado en el casa de Lee, después Neji fue hacia su casa subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto su acto segundo fue tomar el teléfono y llamar al aeropuerto. Después agarro su maleta y empezó a aguardar toda su ropa, estada decidido el se iría a continuar lo que dejo pendiente, seguir con la venganza, lo único que lo mantenía vivo ahora solo será una cosa y esa cosa se llamada: Venganza.

El chico llamo a la a toda la servidumbre de la mansión y les dio órdenes extritas a cada uno de los empleados, a su sirvienta de confianza le dijo algo para Lee y TenTen y le dio unos papeles, después de eso, hizo que le trajeran al chofer para que prepara todo para poder irse.

Cuando todo estaba listo el chico subió al Lexus LS600h L, El coche contada con: un orientador, una televisión en los asientos delanteros y traseros, con un DVD y una radio con Mp3 y discos compactos, el auto contada de todo. Neji iba en el asiento de atrás, el carro arranco y Neji tomo rumbo hacia el Aeropuerto, el trascurso era largo y aburrido así que decidió pender la televisión que venía en el auto y puso las noticas, el chico se quedo con una sonrisa en los labios cuando escucho la noticia sobre que Hiashi Hyuuga, estada en la punta de la quiebra.

Neji tenía tiempo que no veía a su tío ni a su familia, para ser exactos la dejo de ver cuando tenía solo 6 años y en esos 13 años que no los vio seria un poco difícil para el entrar en esa casa, estuvo pensado la manera de cómo entrar hasta que en su vaga memoria se acordó de una niña, una niña un poco menor que él. El chico sonrió al recordarla, él y ella eran tan unidos, pero muy diferentes, el se acorada de que siempre hacia enojar a su primo político, con sus comentarios sarcásticos y burlones hasta que el chico se enojara y los dos terminaran golpeándose, lo que a la pobre niña le costada detener la pelea, siempre se ponía en medio de ambos, tapándose la cara y llorando, así lo dos pararían su pelea, o si no, otras veces abrazada a Neji con fuerza para que dejara de golpear a su primo. De su prima pequeña no se acorada, era solo un bebe cuando la dejo de ver, solo sabia su nombre y que era muy llorona, pero desde que su tío y su padre tuvieron esa pelea, sin entender que pasada, se fue de la casa junto con sus padres, luego entendió la razón, su tío los había corrido, su padre se encargo de meterle odio a Neji hacia su familia, hasta que el sin ninguna razón empezó a odiar, hasta el punto de que deja de vivir su vida.

Cuando el chico por fin llego al aeropuerto, el chico subió al avión que lo llevaría su destino, tenía que pensar y ver qué plan tenía que hacer, tenia ser el más listo de todos, no por eso fue llamado genio.

Mientras en Japón central, Hinata seguía esperando la llamada de Naruto, eso la tenia mal, nerviosa y angustiada, pensada que algo malo le había pasado a su Naruto, si lo habían matado, y si lo estada torturando; pues sabía qué tipo de novio tenia y con el carácter que se cargada Naruto era lo más posible que lo estuvieran regañando o castigando. Todo eso le tenía preocupada, dijo le llamaría cuando llegara y no había recibido ninguna llamada.

Hasta que para la Hyuuga se le iluminaron los ojos, cuando escucho el timbre del teléfono, tomo la bocina y dijo con una voz llena de alegría "Bueno casa Hyuuga con quiere Hablar", pensando que su Naruto le ida a contestar

- Hina-chan, soy yo… Sakura- dijo una chica desde el otro lado del teléfono

- Sakura-chan, …que bueno escucharte…- la chica se desilusiono

- Bueno, solo te hablada por qué, ya sabes tienes un trabajo conmigo y con Kiba y pues el muy baka se le olvido comprar el material ¿Nos arias un paro?- dijo Sakura con una voz muy chillona

- Esto…no se…bueno…es que….está bien- finalmente hablo

- Hay, eres tan linda, hina-chan que Kami-sama te lo page con muchos hijos después, nos vemos bye- la chica se despidió y colgó la bocina

Hinata solo logro murmurar "Que material era".

Hikaru por su parte estada en el bar Shizuka, Hikaru no estada solo también estada a su lado Shikamaru Nara y Chouji, ambos compañeros de apuestas de Hikaru, esta vez el chico Hyuuga tendría que ganar a la de a fuerzas, las razones eran simples; no tenía dinero si perdía, con que apostada era el mejor jugador de todos y por ultimo solo tenía una opción, con que pagar si el perdía pero si apostada "eso" su tío, su madre y su tía lo matarían vivo si perdía eso. El chico Hyuuga tenía que planear bien su jugada. El chico lanzo una mala carta. Lo que hizo que Asuma su rival de juego sonriera ante esta pérdida del Hyuuga, Shikamara solo mirada a su amigo como diciendo que por qué diablos lo dejo jugar, Chouji solo comía las botanas que tenían en el Bar, todo estada callado hasta que Asuma grito de emoción.

- Buen niño, cuando me pagaras.- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie

- Yo…no tengo…ahora la posibilidad de pagarle… me podrá esperar unos días…- dijo Hikaru con la cabeza hacia abajo

- Solo tienes 2 semanas para conseguirme los 3 mil dólares… si no lo haces yo me encargare de que lo Pagés…- dijo el joven saliendo del lugar dejando a Shikamaru y a Chouji boca abierto, ahora si Hikaru tenía un gran Problema.

- Así que solo 2 semanas, Hikaru…por lo que me contaste de tu familia, no sé como podrás pagarle a Asuma, la verdad dudo que logres conseguir esa cantidad en poco tiempo. – Dijo el chico Nara

- Lo se, ando pensado como diablos lograre pagarle, solo tengo una opción de todo y eso me costara todo.-dijo el chico

- ¿Qué opción es?.- dijo Chouji

- No seré capaz de contarles, lo verán en su tiempo.- dijo el chico Hyuuga con una sonrisa

- Eres problemático, lo sabías…

- Ya.

- Bueno me tengo que ir, ya que yo si tengo otros problemas y te diré una cosa, tenías una opción para ganar pero como eres muy idiota, no la viste a tiempo, tenias un as bajo la manga…

El chico Hyuuga solo miro la mesa, había muchas cartas en la mesa, un sobresalto ante sus ojos era una carta de rey de espadas, el muy tonto no lo había notado y si hubiera puesta esa carta en vez de 5 de corazones había ganado.

Ahora tenía un problema, como pagarle a ese Asuma, se paró de la mesa y se fue hacia su casa, entro a la casa y espero un poco en su habitación… espero unos segundos…y su madre y su tía habían salido de la mansión… las vio desde la ventana como salían. El chico salió de su cuarto y entro al cuarto de su madre, abrió todos los cajones, busco debajo de la cama, hasta en el cajón de su ropa intima, hasta que lo vio, lo que estada buscando lo encontró, estada en una cajita de color bronce con unos adornos muy lindos. El chico poco a poco abrió la cajita y vio lo que tenia adentro sus ojos se iluminaron al ver lo que estada en esa caja, un collar de perlas y unos aretes de perlas, el chico tomo el collar y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsos de su pantalón, después cerro la cajita, solo dejando los aretes en la caja, después la dejo a donde la había encontrado, poco a poco empezó a buscar la otra mera para poder hacerle pensar a su madre que su collar estada perdido y no le echarán la culpa a nadie.

El chico salió tan rápido del cuarto de su madre y se dirigió al suyo, tomo el teléfono celular y marco al número de su amigo Shikamaru. Después de unos segundos el chico Nara contesto un poco aburrido.

- Casa Nara que desea.- dijo sin mucho animo

- Soy yo, Hikaru solo quiero decirte que ya tengo el algo que vender para poder sacar el dinero , solo espero que tú me consigas a una persona que pueda comprar un collar de perlas.- dijo el chico

- A quien se lo robaste…-dijo el chico Nara

- No lo robe, mi mama me dijo que con esto podía pagar mis deudas, así que no agás preguntas y consígueme a esa persona.-dijo el Hikaru, con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Está bien, mañana veré a quien te mando…

- Bueno, solo era eso, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

- Está bien, adiós, me iré a descansar un poco

- …bueno nos vemos bye.

- Ya.- colgó el chico Nara dejando a Hikaru con una sonrisa en sus labios

En Japón un avión aterrizo, Neji bajo del avión y se quedo en espera un taxi, para no desperdiciar el tiempo tuvo la oportunidad de llamar hacia un hotel de lujo en Japón Central, el chico espero unos minutos mas y el taxi que mando a llamar ya estada en la puerta esperándolo, subió en él y le dijo que se dirigiera a hacia el hotel de 5 estrellas el tan llamado: The Pacific Ocean.

El chico cuando llego a su destino, subió a su habitación (ya reservada desde el aeropuerto) el chico se recostó en la cama matrimonial, miro hacia el techo blanco y sonrió para sí mismo, la habitación era grande y muy lujosa, tenia luz por todas partes, tenía una hermosa vista, contada con todo. Neji cerró los ojos y de repente los volvió abrir, se paro con una rapidez, tomo su saco y salió de la habitación y del hotel, no sabía porque pero tenía ganas de correr y salir, corrió lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que vio el templo, subió las escaleras y entro, toco la campaña 3 veces y rezo, con sus ojos cerrados salieron lagrimas, después de hacer el ultimo rezo y salir del templo tomo un suspiro y miro el cielo, pensado que tan difícil seria su vida desde ahora, el chico con un gran pesadez salió del templo y camino por las calles, algunas recordada y otras no tanto.

Una chica de pelo Negro con destellos azulados, caminada con 3 bolsas: con reglas, cartulina, papel Boeing, colores, mapas y otras cosas, para su trabajo con Kiba y su amiga Sakura, solo caminada lo más rápido posible, tuvo que salir huyendo de la casa cuando su madre le había gritado que ni se atreviera a molestar a su padre con préstamos de dinero, así que opto mas por pedirle el dinero a su hermana menor Hanabi, se sintió humillada, pidiendo dinero a su hermana menor. Tenía que haberle pedido a ella justamente, si para decepción de Hinata, Hanabi era la única de toda esa casa que tenia ahorrado dinero. Sus pensamientos la estaban hundiendo, hasta el momento que la gente tenía que esquivarla ella ya que ella ya no estada en su mundo.

Neji por su parte estada en su típico pensamiento, como diablos entraría a esa casa, sin que lo tomen en una sorpresa y sin que sea muy obvio, Neji siguió caminando, hasta que…solo sintió un golpe en el pecho y con tal golpe, el chico no mantuvo el suficiente equilibrio y cayó suelo. Junto con él una joven, las cosas cayeron, ellos 2 tirados en el piso de la calle, ella con la cara en su pecho y el sentado, tardaron en reaccionar hasta que ella hablo.

- Lo…siento…no… fue…mi intención…- dijo la chica un poco tímida sin mirarlo a la cara y con la cabeza agachada, aun no se levantada del piso.

- …- Neji no dijo nada.

- De… verdad… estada distraída… lo siento mucho…- dijo la chica mirando hacia abajo, y levantándose cuando logro estar de pie empezó a recoger sus cosas.

- …sí que eres tonta, como diablos no te fijas por donde caminas, la gente tiene que estar esquivando a la gente, solo para que la gente idiota como tú, no caiga.- dijo Neji mirando a la chica, la chica tenía su mirada todavía hacia el suelo. Y tenía ganas de llorar, absolutamente nadie que ella no conocía le decía esas cosas, como se atrevía.

- Perdón…- solo dijo

- En que sea ten la decencia de mirar a la gente, y no quedarte con la cabeza hacia abajo.- dijo en tono frio que a la vez salía caminado

- Perdóneme…- la chica empezó a subir el rostro hasta que el chico paró en seco y voltio a verla.

Su sangre se congelo, la miro de nuevo, era ella… aun no lo creía, si que había cambiado mucho no en vano dejo de ser una niña para ser una mujer, pero él no sabía si era la misma niña que conoció cuando el tenia 6 años y su primita solo tenía 5 años.

Por su parte la chica lo mirada, sabía que se parecía a su tío Hizashi y a su padre Hiashi, su cabello largo, su mismo color de ojos, su piel pálida blanca, tenía todo hasta los mismos rasgos de una persona enojada, a ella le vino en mente a su primo era el único que se parecía a esas dos personas, a sus 6 años el tenia tanto carácter Hyuuga que ni ella ni Hikaru llenaban.

- ¿N…Neji…Nisan?...-fue lo único que logro decir

- Eh…- el chico solo la miro con sorpresa, si era ella después de un todo

- Perdóneme, si lo confundí, lo siento.- dijo la chica bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos, para Neji esa costumbre nunca había cambiado

- No tienes por qué disculparte, si soy yo, Hinata…-dijo el chico mas frio que pudo y camino pasando por su lado hasta que añadió.-no le digas a nadie que me viste…muy pronto los iré a visitar

- ¡Nisan!... antes de que te vayas, …te quería preguntar,… ¿Cómo esta mi tío Hizashi y mi tía Hikari?.- la chica sintió la mirada de odio. Y se hecho un paso atrás

- ¡a ti que te importa!.- y después de eso se fue…

- Neji….nisan…espera…- La chica no lo alcanzo por más que ella corriera.

El chico pronto llego a una esquina se paró en seco y sonrió lentamente, "precisamente se tenía que topar con ella" , Neji se clamo un poco y se fue caminado rumbo al hotel, cuando llego a al Hotel el chico subió por las grandes escaleras y se fue directamente a su recamara, se quito el saco que tenia puesto y lo aventó cayendo el saco en el piso, después se tiro en la cama y sé que quedo viendo al techo como si el techo fuera lo más divertido del mundo. El aun no dejada de pensar en Hinata como diablos se la pudo encontrar así tan rápido a tan solo un día de llegar y como lo pudo reconocer así tan rápido, bueno sabía que la familia Hyuuga era reconocida por medio mundo por sus ojos únicos. Pero porque tenía que haber pasado hoy, por que hoy se la encontró. Siempre la Quiso, para él era la niña más tierna de todas las niñas, era bonita, y tímida, y llorada por el sufrimiento de otros. Eso es lo que más la gustada de ella cuando era niño. El chico sonrió y entre murmuras dijo "Aun recuerdo el día que te regale ese pajarito, Hina-chan"

**-FLASH BACK-**

Un señor como de 30 años caminada por los pasillos de la mansión Hyuuga, llego hasta el jardín y se detuvo figando su vista en el árbol que estada en el jardín de la mansión, ahí se encontraba 3 niños jugando, el más grande por meses Hikaru estada sentando jugando con unas baras, el que seguía era Neji que estada cargando a la mas chica del grupo, Hinata estada apoyada en Neji para poder atrapar a un pajarito que estada en un nido, a la niña le gustada mucho ese pajarito era de color Amarrillo con un color rojizo, el señor Hizashi padre de Neji vio la escena y estuvo un tiempo viéndolos, hasta que vio lo siguiente, Hikaru molesto a Hinata haciéndola llorar, Neji no aguanto y bajo a su prima de sus hombros poniéndola en tierra firme y se fue a golpear a Hikaru. Los 2 se estaban dando con todo. Hasta que Hinata los paro, puso sus manitas en la cintura de Neji y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que ella pudo, Neji entendió la señal que Hinata le dio y se calmo, dejando a un Hikaru tirado en suelo, Hizashi solo sonrió, como una niña podía calmar al demonio de su primo.

- Nisan…ya no pelees… por cosas que no…valen la pena….- dijo la niña con lagrimas en su rostro.

- Lo siento, Hina-chan te juro que no volveré a pasar.-Dijo Neji dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ella solo le sonrió y se fue a jugar con las flores.

- Los dos como siempre de Patéticos.- dijo Hikaru que a la vez se parada y se marchada del jardín

Neji solo lo vio irse, era lo mejor para Hikaru si no quería estar en el hospital

Mientras su padre observada todo, Neji volvió a donde estada antes se trepo por el árbol hasta que escucho una vocecita

- Nisan, Okaasan me habla… para ir… a mis lecciones, ….quieres venir…- dijo la niña con una timidez extrema

- No, ve tu no quiero ser un estordo, así que mejor ponle ganas a todo Hina-chan

- Hai.- dijo la niña muy feliz y a la vez se marchada

El niño siguió con su labor hasta que su padre lo llamo

- Neji, ¿Qué haces? Ahí trepado.- dijo Hizashi

- Otoosan, solo quiero capturar ese pajarito que le gusto a Hinata.- dijo el niño mirando al pajarito

- Sabes, tengo una idea mejor. Dijo su padre

- ¿Cuál?- dijo Neji

- Sígueme.

- Si

Los 2 salieron de casa, y visitaron muchas tiendas, hasta que llego el fin del día y a lo lejos se veía como un hombre y un niño venían caminado, el niño tenía una sonrisa y el señor también hasta que llegaron a la mansión y entraron

- Ve con Hinata y muéstrale su regalo.- dijo Hizashi

- Hai

Neji entro a la recamara de Hinata y la vio sentada en su pupitre estudiando, Neji se sentó a su lado y le sonrió y ella lo miro y le regreso la sonrisa hasta que él se paro y con una gracia de un niño de 6 años le mostro una jaulita y en el venían 2 pajaritos

- Espero que te guste mi regalo, Hinata.- dijo el niño

- Esta muy lindo Nissan.- la niña sonrió

El chico solo la miro como jugada con ellos y así se quedaron ambos jugando con la pareja de pajaritos.

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Neji siempre supo que su padre quería mucho a esa niña, según él era la única Hyuuga pura, Neji la quería mucho por esa razón por ser pura y tierna, solo que las circunstancias hicieron que su cariño se esfumara.

Y así Neji se quedo dormido.

-

En la mañana siguiente Hiashi despertó, tomo el desayuno y se marcho a su trabajo algo que casi hacia todos los días, subió al coche que lo esperada afuera de la mansión y fue directamente a la empresa mayor en Tokyo, cuando llego vio un edificio grande con paredes de cristal y mucha gente saliendo y entrando a la empresa, tal como lo hizo el, entro y tomo el elevador yendo al piso 9. Cuando por fin llego, fue hasta su oficina y se sentó en su silla, abrió su laptop y empezó a trabajar como lo hacia todos los días. Cuando escucho un ruido que venía desde afuera, si era su secretaria, le dio el permiso de cruzar la puerta y esta entro.

La secretaria era una joven de pelo rubio, no pasada de los 21 años y tenía un aspecto fino.

- Disculpe señor Hiashi, pero desde hace una hora llego un joven que quiere verle…

- ¿sabes quién es?

- No… no me dijo su nombre…

- Hazlo pasar..

- Si

La joven dejo entrar al dicho señor, cuando entro el señor al despacho a Hiashi le dio un dolor fuerte en el pecho y sintió que su pecho empezó a latir más de lo común, se estaba poniendo pálido, hasta que decidió mejor atender a su visita y dejar ese dolor y con un esfuerzo le pregunto.

- Con quien tengo el gusto.- dijo un Hiashi frio

- Mi nombre es Satoshi Fujiwara, señor Hiashi…

- ¿qué es lo que usted desea?

- Bueno solo vine a 2 cosas…

- ¿Cuáles?

- Primero: los empleados de la empresa de Shibuya exigen su liquidación completa…yo soy su representante.

- Y usted cree que podamos tener un acuerdo con ellos

- La verdad no lo sé, solo diré que si no le dan completo su dinero le aseguro que habra demanda y esa le saldrá más cara…

- …..

- Y la última cosa…señor Hiashi se encuentra ¿bien?- el señor Satoshi vio que Hiashi estada mas pálido de lo normal

- Si estoy… bien continúe... por favor…

- Bueno…lo último es que solo tiene 3 semanas para poder solucionar esto… lo lamento trate de ayudar pero ellos se niegan…

- 3 semanas para poder pagarles…- después de eso sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho- ahg..-Hiashi se sintió mal

- Señor Hiashi, escúcheme...- el señor Fujiwara se acerco rápidamente a Hiashi cual este ya estada semi desmayado…

**Continuara….**

Gomenasai si tarde un poco en subir este capítulo, pero estada en la escuela y en mis últimos exámenes, entonces como dije el fic poco a poquito se hará mas locamente emociónate… Eso creo y espero.

espero que les aya gustado este Capitulo.

Bueno acá si tiene dudas y sobre tú pregunta sweetHyuuga: Hinata tiene 18, Neji, Hikaru tienen 19 y Hanabi tiene 14

Etto les quiero decir que muchas Gracias por leer este fic. A todos!!

Especialmente a: ● Gloria Inazuka Kambara ● Suigetsu-kun ● Yukari03 ● Sayuki-Uchiha ● Luis ● hina ale ● Star Flowers ●Monica ● sweetHyuuga ● dagorfly

Nos vemos hasta la próxima y dejen un mensajito Reviews si eso…

Nos vemos Bye


	4. Mal Dia

Bodas de Odio

Miyako Hyuuga 1912

**Nota:** pues no tengo nada en especial de nota, pero les quiero decir que muchas gracias por seguir este fic.

**Sumary:** La familia principal cayó en la ruina y solo un hombre podrá salvarlos de la ruina total, pero ella no lo ama a él, si no a otro. ¿El podrá llegar a su corazón?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO es de mi Propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias:** Tiene Hyuugacest.

**Parejas:** NejiHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, Naruto X OC and LeeTen

-Mal Día -

Un Hiashi, estada en el hospital, todo estada bien. El podía seguir con su vida diaria, solo que sin corajes y sin preocupaciones, pero hablarle de preocupaciones a Hiashi era como decir que Hinata lo tenía orgulloso.

La esposa de Hiashi y la hermana de Yuriko estaban al cargo de él en el hospital, Hikaru estada en la casa encargado de todo, mientras Hinata se tenía que arreglar en la empresa, Si ella con tan solo tenía 18 años y tenía el mando ahora de la empresa Hyuuga, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, ella había ido a la empresa anterior mente, pero nunca lo hizo para encargada de ella, solo como hija del dueño.los problemas eran más, ella no sabía nada…"Hikaru podía encargarse de la empresa" Pensó Hinata, pero como él no tiene el apoyo de su tío, solo quedo que Hinata se hiciera cargo..

Su primer día en la empresa le fue mal, no sabía qué hacer, ni a quien mandar, y menos con un carácter suave como ella, cualquier error por parte de sus empleados ella los disculpada, pero si hubiera sido su padre los hubiera despedido al instante por ineptos.

Hinata estada hecha un desastre, no podía controlar las cosas y mas la escuela que tuvo que faltar 1 semana. Kiba había ido a la casa Hyuuga para ir por el material ya que ella no pudo ir, lo bueno de todo es que sus amigos la querían mucho y le iba a ayudar en cuestión de la calificación del trabajo…

La chica se sentó en la silla del despacho y empezó a ver papeles que para ser la verdad ella ni entendía… muchos números, letras y más números…

Hasta que sintió una presencia en el despacho…ella voltio y lo vio a él a Neji

El chico la mirada con una mirada fría y con cierto desprecio, tenía sus manos cruzadas y estada recargado en la puerta.

- ¿En que sea sabes lo que haces, o solo juegas a ser importante?- el chico se movió y camino hacia ella

- Yo...yo...solo mirada… los papeles…- al fin logro contestar

- …¿y tu padre?- le dijo seriamente cambiando de tema

- El… esta en... el hospital…- bajo la mirada, la chica no quería decirle los porque el estada en el hospital

- …bueno…- el chico tomo asiento y agarro los papeles.

- ¿Qué…haces…Neji-niisan?- dijo Hinata

- Leo…ustedes la verdad no saben en qué gastar el dinero que la Familia Hyuuga "Gano con tanto esfuerzos"…- Dijo Neji seriamente, aunque lo ultimo sonó como Burla.

- El dinero de la familia se gano con esfuerzos.- se escucho una voz…Hinata vio la figura y sonrió…

- Hanabi-Chan… ¿Qué haces aquí? Nechan- Dijo Hinata, mientras Neji seguía con su mirada centrada en Hinata sin voltear a ver quién era Hanabi

- Onee-chan…Hola…- Hanabi entro al despacho y se paro enfrente de Neji – y usted ¿es?- Neji se levanto y le dijo

- Hyuuga Neji…- Hanabi lo miro, nunca supo de Neji, ni sabia quien era Neji, solo sus ojos delataron que si era un Hyuuga, pero ¿qué era de ella?

- Nee-chan, el es… Neji Hyuuga,…nuestro primo, hace… tiempo que… no lo veíamos…- dijo Hinata mirando la situación

- ¿Primo?...Hijo de ¿Quién?

- Soy le hijo de Hizashi Hyuuga…Hermano de Hiashi.- el ultimo nombre lo dijo casi a regañadientes.

¿papa tiene hermanos?-dijo Hanabi...- aun no lo creo.

El silencio se hico en el despacho hasta que tocaron la puerta. Saori la secretara de Hiashi estada tocando la puerta

- Disculpe Hinata-sama.

- Pasa Saori-san

Saori entro.

- Hinata-sama la buscan.- dijo la joven con una sonrisa

- ¿Quién?

- El señor que vino la otra vez, el mismo día que a su padre Hiashi-sama se lo llevaron al hospital.

- Hazlo pasar...

- Como usted diga- la joven salió y dejo entrar al señor Fujiwara

- Buenos días, señoritas, joven, espero no quitarle su tiempo señorita ¿?

- Hinata.

- Señorita Hinata, sé que soy muy importuno ya que veo que tiene visitas.- mirando a Neji y Hanabi

- Nee-chan me retiro… creo que esto es tu asunto…adiós- hizo una reverencia y se marcho, por su parte Neji se dirigió a la puerta para irse pero Hinata lo detuvo

- Niisan… espera…-dijo ella mirando al suelo.

- Te esperare afuera…con permiso...- abrió la puerta y se marcho

La joven Hyuuga se quedo con el abogado, la chica estada nerviosa y se le notada a flor de piel ese nerviosismo, mientras el abogado solo la mirada y pensada como decirle que el tiempo de pagarles a los trabajadores se hacía poco.

Mientras en Japón Occidental, una chica de pelo castaño y dos coletas estada caminado junto con un chico de pelo negro corto, ambos estaban enojados y no con ellos mismos si no con Neji.

- Como se le ocurrió irse, sin decirnos nada…- dijo al chica furiosa

- Ten, eso ya paso hace una semana y sigues enojada- el chico le sonrió

- Pero no nos dijo nada…y no lo defiendas… que si lo veo soy capaz de matarlo…

- Bueno entonces… no te dijo la sorpresa que te tengo…- la chica lo voltio a ver con los ojos en grande

- ¿Sorpresa?

- Si…pero como no quieres ver a Neji, pues tendré que irme solo… o con Gay sensei.- dijo Lee

- ¿estás diciendo que…vamos a ver a Neji?

- Hai.- sonrió mas

- ¡Kyaaa! Eres genial Lee, por eso te quiero y ¿cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto Ten muy contenta

- Mañana en la mañana…solo te diré una cosa, nos quedaremos en la casa de una tía…

- ¡Eres un amor Lee!- la chico le dio un beso en la mejilla y este se sonrojo

- Solo lo hice para verte feliz Ten.

- ¡Pues lo lograste!

Mientras en Japón Central, Neji había recorrida media empresa, con tal de no aburrirse esperando a que ese abogadito se fuera de la oficina de Hinata, entro y salió de oficinas, baños, salas de espera hasta en el elevador subió y bajo. Hasta que se canso de esperar subió al 9 piso y se sentó en el sillón en la sala de espera de la oficina, espero otra hora más hasta que se arto su paciencia tenía un límite y ya había terminado con ese límite, cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la sala se abrió la puerta y salió el señor Fujiwaram, el señor hizo una reverencia y tomo marcha. Neji vio la oportunidad y entro de nuevo. Ya a dentro cerró la puerta. Se acerco y la vio a ella, tenía la mirada baja y no se le veía su rostro por los mechones de cabellos que la cubrían. El solo la miro fijamente y a atentamente.

- ¿Qué cosa te dijo?- logro su atención y ella le respondió

- Que solo tengo 2 semanas…

- …- el solo alzo la ceja

- 2 semanas y Papa a un no se encuentra bien…

- … no vine a platicar de tu vida, dime qué diablos quieres, te espere mucho tiempo…- de la nada cambio el tema, ella solo subió su rostro y lo miro. Pareciera que había ignorado lo que había dicho

- ¿Quería saber, una cosa Niisan?

- Qué cosa...

- Porque…

Hinata no termino la frase porque de la nada entro rápidamente Saori totalmente nerviosa y asustada...

- ¡Hinata-sama, afuera están los empleados de Shibuya, y exigen ahora mismo su pago!

- ¿Q…que?- la chica entro en shock no sabía qué hacer en situaciones así…

**Continuara…**

Kyaaa bueno por fin tengo el 4 capitulo, de verdad me pone contenta, jejeje bueno a pesar de que me desvele mucho y tengo tareas le dedique un tiempo al fic…

Es corto este Capi, lo sé pero la verdad espero que les guste, (como le dije a mi maestro; yo ago. las cosas con amor y cariño) Si y así se tiene que hacer siempre con amor y cariño.

¡Bueno les quiero decir grax a todos los que leen!

●hina ale ●Luis ●cherrylove ●Andrea ●Sayuki-Uchiha ●Mónica ●luz estrella ●tsunade25 ●Star Flowers ●Gloria Inazuka Kambara

Y pues la verdad el 5 capitulo aun no sé cuando se subirá, pero no se preocupen mientras tenga horas libres en la escuela yo le continuo muajaja


	5. La Propuesta de Neji

Bodas de Odio

Miyako Hyuuga 1912

**Nota:** perdón por la tardanza, pero la escuela y el trabajo me dejan sin 0 ideas, pero acá les tengo el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste

**Sumary:** La familia principal cayó en la ruina y solo un hombre podrá salvarlos de la ruina total, pero ella no lo ama a él, si no a otro. ¿El podrá llegar a su corazón?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO es de mi Propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias:** Tiene Hyuugacest.

**Parejas:** NejiHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, Naruto X OC and LeeTen

_**-La Propuesta de Neji -**_

**H**inata no sabía qué hacer, solo se limito a ver por la ventana lo que pasada, vio gente parada en las afueras de la empresa protestando por su dinero, mientras Neji solo tenía una sonrisa casi notable en su rostro.

El chico Hyuuga se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Hinata voltio a verlo de con una rapidez casi notable. El chico solo le hizo la seña de adiós y abrió la puerta y se marcho.la chica solo parpadeo unas cuantas veces y volvió a girar la cabeza hacia la ventana y espero unos minutos hasta que vio a su primo salir de la empresa, varias personas empezaron a verlo y el solo camino muy lentamente y con la cabeza en alto como si no le importara el mundo el absoluto, la chica Hyuuga lo miro desde la ventana, y vio como su primo se alejada, la chica se sentó en el sillón que tenía a su lado y cerró los ojos un momento " ahora que haré" se dijo a sí misma. Ella no era experta en cosas de empresas y mucho menos había dirigido una, la chica se paró de golpe y salió de la oficina olvidándose de Saori.

Cuando Hinata bajo hasta la entrada de la empresa Hyuuga, se enfrento y miro a todos los empleados, la chica trago saliva y los miro a todos, de un acto seguido bajo la cabeza y movió sus dedos con nerviosismo, después de un momento la chica tomo aire. Mientras se escuchada y le resonada en sus oídos el reclamo de Pago.

La chica subió la mirada nuevamente y subió su mano derecha y hizo la señal de atención.

- Disculpen, esto se a lo… que viene pero solo quiero… informales que si nos… pueden esperar …un poco más.- dijo la pobre con un tono muy tímido

- ¡Esperar, hemos esperado mucho tiempo, queremos nuestro dinero!.- dijo un hombre

- ¡queremos nuestro dinero!.- grito otro hombre

- Se lo daremos… solo… esperamos un…prestamista…solo esperen…un…poco…les…prometo…que yo misma…les pagare…centavo a centavo… que la Familia Hyuuga…les…debe.- dijo Hinata con mas nerviosismo que a cada segunda se apoderada de ella.

- ¡pero miren nos mandan a una niña a darnos explicaciones!¡qué poca de empresa nos fuimos a parar y dar nuestros años y días de esfuerzo!.- dijo otro hombre con un tono de voz muy duro y brusco.

- ¡Paren!, calma señores si la señorita dice que esperemos, que nos cuesta esperar un poco más de tiempo, en total ya hemos esperado mucho.

- Por favor… solo unos días... mas.- dijo Hinata

Después de que un joven de la empresa ayudara a Hinata en eso de cuestión del pago de los empleados y llegar a un acuerdo el chico convenció a los demás en que se fueran a su casa. Y así poco a poco todos se marcharon hasta que él se quedo solo con ella a las afueras de la empresa

- Bueno señorita, todo está controlado por esta vez, pero espero que cumpla con su palabra muchos de aquí necesitamos el dinero.

- Le aseguro que conseguiré el dinero y a nombre de mi padre le quiero decir Gracias poa ayudarme.

- Fue un placer ayudar, bueno me retiro espero que tenga un buen día.- el chico hizo una reverencia y se marcho dejando a Hinata parada en las escaleras

Cuando volvió a su oficina vio a Saori trabajando y atendiendo llamadas, ella paso de a largo y entro a su oficina se encerró con llave y se sentó en el sillón, puso sus manos en la mesa y poco a poco dejo caer su cabeza y empezó a llorar, tan solo en su mente venia tantas cosas su infancia, su vida, Naruto, Neji, sus amigos, su familia y sus desgracias. Todo la tenía al borde del llanto y sin salida. La presión del trabajo hizo que su sensibilidad por fin saliera al fin, así se la paso unas cuentas horas hasta que el reloj marco las siete de la noche, ya era su hora de salida y ella seguía en su triste mundo.

Mientras en otro lado muy cerca de la empresa Hyuuga, se encontrada un joven caminado con su perro, el chico fue a buscar a su amiga junto con otro compañero llamado Shino, pero para desgracia de Kiba y de Shino su amiga Hinata no estada en casa, según la información de Hikaru. Entonces a Kiba se le ocurrió la gran idea de pasar por Hinata a la oficina y así poder acompañarla de regreso a casa y porque también invitarla a cenar.

El chico y perro entraron y fueron a la recepción el chico espero a que la recepcionista lo mirara, y cuando por fin ella se desocupo le pregunto.

- ¿Si que desea?

- Esto…vengo a ver a ¡Hinata-chan!-dijo Kiba un poco escalando so

- Este pues suba al 9º piso hay esta la oficina de la señorita Hyuuga

- Gracias. – dijo Kiba mientras tomada en su manos a Akamaru y es cuando lo vieron.

- No se permiten perros en la oficinas.- dijo la señorita

- ¿Qué?, pero Akamaru quiere ver a Hinata.- dijo Kiba quejándose.

- Lo siento, entras sin él o te vas.

- Está bien.-miro a Akamaru y le dijo.- me esperas aquí Akamaru.- lo que el perro solo ladro

Kiba tomo el elevador y subió al noveno piso, cuando por fin llego al piso que deseo él, salió del elevador y lo primero que vio fue a Saori parada en la puerta con un semblante preocupado. El chico corrió hacia la secretaria y de acto seguido toco la puerta….nada, volvió a tocar la puerta y nada nuevamente, el chico le llamo por su nombre y nada, miro a Saori y ella solo respondió con un "hace mucho que llego y se encerró y ahora que anuncio que me marcho a mi casa, no me abre y no me dice nada", el chico se estada preocupando, volvió a mirar la puerta y con un nervio le grito

- ¡Hinata si no me abres, abriré yo!

Nada nuevamente, Kiba se estada preocupando y volvió a llamarla por su nombre, pero nada hasta que poco a poco se abrió la puerta. Y se vio a una Hinata hecha pedazos con la mirada hacia abajo y con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

- ¡Hinata!, ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque lloras? ¿quién te hizo llorar?

- No... es…nada…Kiba-Kun.- dijo Hinata con un poco de dificultad

- ¿Hinata-sama, quiere que le traiga un poco de té?

- No…gracias…estoy…bien.

- Hina-chan , vamos casa.- dijo Kiba

- No , quiero…ir a …casa…por favor…Kiba-Kun…llévame …a otro lado…por favor.- dijo la chica con lagrimas

- Lo… que tú me digas Hina-chan yo lo haré.

- Gracias.

Mientras en la casa Hyuuga. Hikaru estada con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras mirada a su visita, se paró a su lado y se sentó en la sillón y lo volvió a mirar nuevamente, dejando a la visita un poco incomoda.

- Hace tiempo que no te veía.

- Lo mismo dijo…

- Ja, sigues siendo el mismo idiota que conozco desde los 4 años.

- Lo mismo dijo, para ti.

- Si vienes a ver a su princesita de porcelana, te diré que no está.

- …, vine a ver a mi Tia Yuriko y no vine a platicar contigo.

En acto seguido se paro Hikaru de su ligar y camino hacia la chimenea grande que estada en la sala, y la miro fijamente.

- Solo espero que no vengas a quitarme lo que es mío…Neji Hyuuga.- el nombrado solo voltio a verlo

- ¿Qué es tuyo?

- Lo que miras.

- Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre…- Neji ignoro lo que él dijo

- Solo espero que lo pienses.

- …

Cuando se escucho unos pasos que entraron a la sala, hay estada Minako y Yuriko en la sala ambas sin mirar que tenían en frente a su sobrino.

- Hikaru, solo espero que Hanabi y tu ya hayan comido.- dijo Yuriko con noto autoritario.

- Si tía.- dijo el chico- Tia Yuriko tienes visita.

Minako voltio primero y se quedo parada y muy sorprendida, pareciera que había visto un fantasma, en lo segundo voltio Yuriko y lo miro sorprendida.

- Buenas Noches, Tia Yuriko, Tia Minako.

- Buenas Noches…Neji…

- Buenas Noches Neji-San- dijo Minako

- Los dejo solos, me retiro.- Hikaru volteo a ver a Neji y le dijo.- es bueno verte de nuevo primito

- Lo mismo dijo…- dijo en voz casi cortante.

- ¡Yo te acompaño amor!- Dijo Minako siguiendo a su hijo.- nos vemos más tarde Neji-Kun.

- Toma asiento...Neji.- dijo Yuriko.

- Gracias.-dijo Neji

Así estuvieron un rato solo mirándose, hasta que ella por fin hablo y le pregunto lo mas lógico como estada su padre y su madre, el chico solo le contesto que ellos estaban en otro sitio mejor que en este, Yuriko entendió la indirecta, y solo se delimito a decir un "lo siento", le pregunto que como estada su vida en la cuidad y cuanto tiempo tenia aquí, el solo con una sonrisa fingida el solo dijo en palabras cortas "Bien", "una semana", no tenía intenciones de hablar de su vida personal, pero tampoco quería ser grosero con ella, hasta que la pregunta que Yuriko tenía en mente desde que llego a su casa y lo vio, por fin pudo pronunciar el por qué el estada en su casa, claro que busco la manera mas apropiada de decirlo y sin ser muy grosera con él.

- Y Dime Neji que te trae por acá.

- Pensé que nunca me iba a preguntar eso, Tia Yuriko.

- ¿Entonces?

- Quiero hacerle una propuesta y quiero que lo piense.

- Dime.

- Hace poco, me entere de su situación familiar y económica, se que Hiashi-Sama esta en el hospital y que su empresa no está en las mejores condiciones, hace poco fui y vi que tenían problemas.- hasta que Yuriko lo interrumpió

- Son Problemas fugases, pronto se solucionaran, Neji, no te preocupes por la gente el apellido Hyuuga no se manchara...

- Solo quiero hacerle una pregunta a usted antes de hacerle la propuesta

- Dime.

- ¿Cuánto vale para usted la gente?

- ¿Qué?

- Si, si usted pudiera comprar a la gente en ¿cuento la compraría?

- ¡La gente no tiene precio!

- Yo pensé que para usted la gente valía algo en todo ¿no?

- A que quieres llegar, se directo

- ¿usted quiere estar aun en la alta sociedad no? y no pasar miserias y que la gente aun no hable mal de usted ¿no?

- Se directo, por favor.

- Y como pagara los gasto de Hospital de Hiashi-Sama.

- Tenemos un dinero en el banco con eso.

- Según escuche que todo está en Ceros.

- …

- Y como les pagaran a sus empleados.

- Prestamos.

- Ya no creo que les presten llevan más de 2 prestamos el 3 no se podrá.

- A qué viene esto.

- ¿Si me dieran a escoger de esta familia, para salvarla de la Ruina a quien cree que yo escogería?

- No sé a quien

- A su hija….le compro a Hinata-sama

Al escuchar eso Yuriko se paro con un susto y lo miro y solo se escucho un ¿Qué, estás loco?

- ¡es mi hija¡

- Lo sé.

- ¡Claro que no lo haré!

- Piénselo, podrá salvar a toda la familia y de paso Hinata no sufrirá de Humillaciones ni de hambre. Usted seguirá siendo la misma mujer que aparenta tener todo, su esposo seguirá siendo el dueño de la empresa, Hikaru y su hermana seguirán de mantenidos en esta casa a mis costillas y esa niña ira en una escuela de categoría. ¿Acaso eso no quería usted?

- Yo…

- Es mejor que lo piense, mañana yo vendré y me dirá su respuesta.- Neji se paró de la silla y camino hacia la puerta de la salida de la sala.- espero que lo piense, buenas noches tía Yuriko.- todo lo había dicho fríamente pareciera que solo estada junado con los sentimientos y deseos de su Tia pero si él quería ganar y vengarse tenía que preparar todo, los quería dejar sin salida hasta que ellos pidieran piedad.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno acá el 5º capitulo! **

**Ya son las tres de la madrugada y su escritora esta acá sin sueño y escribiendo, las mejores ideas están en la noche y en la camita ya cuando estas a punto de dormir se te vienen encima todas las ideas…**

**Espero que no odien a Neji…**

**Y pues les quiero agradecer a todos por leer el fic y también gracias por mandarme un Review.**

**Muchas gracias a todos, y muy pronto el capitulo 6º**

**Se cuidan mucho eh!, bye bye **


	6. Mi Respuesta

Bodas de Odio

Miyako Hyuuga 1912

**Nota:** hoy no hay nota ;O;

**Sumary:** La familia principal cayó en la ruina y solo un hombre podrá salvarlos de la ruina total, pero ella no lo ama a él, si no a otro. ¿El podrá llegar a su corazón?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO es de mi Propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias:** Tiene Hyuugacest.

**Parejas:** NejiHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, Naruto X OC and LeeTen

-Mi Respuesta -

Después de la salida de su sobrino Neji, Yuriko se quedo pensando en tal propuesta, solo tenía dos opciones: aceptar o rechazar la propuesta.

Yuriko era una mujer que tuvo todo lo que ella pedía, fue una niña consentida y mimada por todos, además de ser una persona que tenía dinero siempre deseo tener mas y mas… a comparación de su hermana Minako, ya que desde niñas siempre fueron distintas. Minako era una joven muy sencilla todo lo contrario a su hermana.

Yuriko cuando conoció a Hiashi ella sintió que él y ella era tal para cual, El era un hombre con dinero, también era un hombre con ambiciones, orgulloso, serio, caballeroso y sobre todo sintió que él era el tipo de padre para sus hijos.

Después de que se conocieran en la preparatoria y andar mas los años de universidad se casaron. Fue una boda hermosa donde toda la sociedad de Japón asistió, ese día fue el más feliz de su vida, después de dos años Yuriko tuvo a Hinata su primera hija, aunque para ser sinceros Hiashi quería un niño en vez de una niña, por lo que no fue muy bien recibía la llegada de una niña en la familia Hyuuga, después de 5 años felices llego su segunda hija y la ultima Hanabi.

La señora Hyuuga entro a su recamara y se miro en el espejo de su tocador, se miro una y otra vez, no sabía que decirle a Hiashi ni a Neji sobre su propuesta, claro ella no quería vivir en la pobreza, no quería dejar se seguir siendo la única señora de esa casa, por eso tenía que pensar bien y muy bien.

En otro lado Kiba estada con una desolada y triste Hinata, el chico prefirió llevarla a su casa aparte de no saber a dónde mas ir, el chico entro a la casa con Hinata a su lado, la chica seguía llorando y diciendo cosas que aun el no entendía, el chico la guio hasta el sillón y la sentó en el, llamo a su hermana mayor Hana.

Hana era una mujer de 25 años ella era una importante veterinaria en todo Japón y era una mujer muy influyente.

El chico Inuzuka se acerco a Hana y le conto lo que había pasado desde que él había llegado a la oficina de los Hyuuga, Hana sabía perfectamente lo que los Hyuuga tenían problemas económicos, lo único que se le ocurrió fue primero calmar a la heredera de los Hyuuga.

Hana salió de la sala y se dirigió al despacho, en 5 minutos volvió a la sala con un frasco de pastillas se sentó alado de Hinata y le dio una pastilla, la chica Hyuuga la miro y sin decir nada tomo la pastilla como si de ella dependiera su vida, Kiba y Hana esperaron unos momentos para que la pastilla hiciera efecto hasta que la dulce Hinata quedo por fin dormida.

- Bien dime ¿Qué paso?- dijo Hana con un semblante serio.

- Pues no sé, cuando llegue ella estada en su oficina encerrada, Saori estada preocupada y yo le toque una y otra vez y no me dijo nada me preocupe por ella, ¡Hina-chan necesita ayuda!- dijo Kiba con una tono de preocupación, no solo le veía en el rostro si no también en su forma de hablar y de mover sus manos al hablar.

- Kiba…es normal que se sienta de esa forma, será mejor que la apoyemos en estos momentos difíciles para la familia Hyuuga.- fue lo único que dijo Hana

- Hana…Hinata sufre mucho por lo que paso con el estúpido hijo de puta de Naruto que se fue.- Kiba se estada enojando su hermana solo lo miro sorprendida por tal vocabulario y acción al nombrar al novio de Hinata.

- Por lo que veo aun no regresa.- dijo Han con un tono de lo más calmado

- No, ese desgraciado se fue y la dejo sola.- dijo Kiba con una rabia en cada una de sus palabras- y yo fuera él me hubiera quedado con ella y lucharía por ella.

- Kiba, si no quieres perder una amiga será mejor que te calmes…o… la quieres más que una amiga, lo dijo por tus palabras.- dijo Hana con una picara sonrisa.

- Hana, si sabes la verdad para que nos hacemos los idiotas.- dijo un Kiba rojo

- Bueno, será mejor que le avisemos a la familia de Hinata que ella está en nuestra casa ya es tarde y es necesario que estén enterados a donde esta ella.- dijo Hana tonado el teléfono después estiro su mano y se lo entrego a Kiba, el solo hizo un ruñido y tomo la bocina con pereza, después de eso marco el numero de la residencia Hyuuga y espero hasta que le contestaron.

- Hola, Buenas noches se encuentra la Madre de Hinata! Dijo el chico Inuzuka

- En un momento lo comunico.- dijo la empleada de la casa.

- Gracias. –Kiba espero 10 minutos hasta que por fin alguien se comunico en el teléfono.

- Lo siento la señora Yuriko-sama se encuentra ocupada, si quiere puede dejar el mensaje, yo se lo comunicare.- dijo la empleada

- Bueno, solo llame para decirle que Hina-chan está en mi casa, que si quieren pueden ir por ella mas tarde o nosotros la llevaremos.- dijo el chico.

- Está bien, yo se lo diré a la señora.

- Bueno, muchas gracias, buenas noches.- y Kiba colgó, cuando voltio sintió una aura negra a su alrededor y nada más que Hana estada atrás de el mirándolo raro.

- ¡que te crees!, ¿Cómo pudiste haber dicho eso? ¿Qué no piensas?

- De que hablas.- dijo Kiba quejándose

- De que te suena esto: solo llame para decirle que Hina-chan está en mi casa, que si quieren pueden ir por ella mas tarde o nosotros la llevaremos, ¿no se te olvido algo?

- ¡Si es cierto! Se me olvido decir mi nombre.- dijo Kiba

- Hay Kiba eres o te haces.- dijo su hermana saliendo de la sala cuando de repente volvió y lo miro y le dijo- prepárate, cuando Hinata despierte nos iremos a su casa a dejarla.

- Como digas.- dijo el chico.

Esa misma noche a las cuatro de la madrugada una chica y un chico salieron del aeropuerto, ella estada con sueño y el estada cansado pero soportada aun rato mas. Salieron y tomaron un taxi directamente hacia la casa de la tía de Lee, TenTen rogada al cielo por fin llegar para poder dormir un rato y así en la mañana ir a buscar a Neji por cielo, mar o tierra. Mientras le podre de Lee esperada llegar y comer algo delicioso y dormir un rato.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por la tía de Lee, TenTen pensó que ya sabía de a donde había salido ese espirito luchador y alegre aparte de copiarle a su maestro Gai. Cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue dormir un rato.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despertó miro a su alrededor se volvió a tirar a la cama y cerro sus ojos, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta su cama, ella solo recordada haber ido a la casa de Kiba pero no recordó la hora en que regreso ni a qué hora entro a su habitación a dormir. La chica decidió olvidar eso y se paró de su cama y voltio a ver el reloj de su buro el reloj marcada apenas las siete y media de la mañana, la chica se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño se preparo para tomar una larga ducha, después de eso se arreglo, se puso el mejor vestido y se peino como nunca antes lo había hecho, salió de su habitación y camino por los enormes pasillos de la mansión, dio una media vuelta y bajo la escaleras, después de eso se fue directamente hacia la salida de la casa y así tomo marcha hacia su destino.

La chica Hyuuga por fin estada en su destino la casa de la chica Hurano la casa de su amiga Sakura, Hinata toco el timbre y a los dos minutos salió una mujer de unos cuarenta años la recibió.

- Si- dijo la señora

- Disculpe… ¿Esta Sakura?...- dijo Hinata con su misma sonrisa de siempre

- No… salió hace una hora con una amiga.- dijo la señora a Hinata, ella solo se quedo sorprendida Sakura había salido a tempranas horas.

- Bueno muchas gracias.- dijo la chica Hyuuga mientras tomada marcha hacia su oficina.

Si era Aburrido era un sábado por la no estada su amiga y estada aburrida no sabía qué hacer, pensó en ir con Shino y Kiba pero pensó que a la mejor Shino estaría ocupado y Kiba estaría durmiendo aun. Así que Hinata tomo marcha hacia su casa nuevamente.

Cuando llego vio a Hanabi mirando la televisión, se acerco y le pregunto;

- ¿A dónde está Hikaru?

- No se… creo que salió con su amigo el vago, igual que el…

- ¿Con Shikamaru?

- Si ese… oye te puedes quitar que estoy viendo mi programa.- Hinata estada en medio de la sala tapando la vista del televisor.

- Este… si… perdón…- dijo Hinata caminado hacia las escaleras.

- Se me olvidada!, dice mi mama que vallas al hospital necesita hablar contigo y quiere que cuides a mi papi!.- dijo la niña

- Este… si ahora voy.

Yuriko estada con Minako en el hospital, Minako ya sabía sobre la propuesta de Neji , Yuriko se lo había dicho y ella solo la miro y le dijo su punto de vista, lo cual esta Yuriko no tomo en cuanta

- ¿Y se lo dirás a Hiashi? - Dijo Minako en voz baja

- Sí, pero aun no es hora.-dijo Yuriko mirando el café que tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Entonces cuando será el días que le digas a Hinata y a Hiashi sobre lo que piensas hacer?- dijo Minako en tono sospechoso- además tú no tienes derecho de decidir sobre la vida de tu Hija y menos en sus decisiones.

- Si tengo derecho sobre ella, es mi Hija y como tal, ella tiene que acceder a lo que le diga.- dijo Yuriko en voz autoritario.

- Estas mal, Hinata y Neji tiene años que no se ven, el es un completamente extraño para ella.

- ¿y eso qué?

- Lo único que dijo es que vas hacer la peor cosa de tu vida.

Yuriko miro a su hermana y la dijo.- por qué no te ocupas de tus cosas y me dejas a mí en paz.- después de eso le miro de una manera enojada.

- Está bien no me mires así…

- Pues o te metas en mis cosas, te cuento esto solo para que oigas y no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, me entiendes.

- Si, si, si.

Yuriko tomo un poco de café y cuando dejo la taza en la mesa sonó su móvil.

- ¿Bueno?¿Con quién hablo?.- dijo la señora

- Buenos días tía Yuriko.- se escucho una voz masculina en la otra línea

- ¿Neji?¿Como conseguiste mi numero?.-Dijo la mujer.

- Fácil, solo le pedí el número telefónico a una de tus empleadas.- dijo el chico

- ¿Para qué me necesitas?.- dijo Yuriko un poco nerviosa

- Solo le marque para decirle que la quiero ver hoy a las diez de la mañana en el restauran la demeure, ¿Puede a esa hora?

- Si, estaré en ese lugar a las diez y punto.

- Bien y espero su respuesta tía Yuriko, bueno espero que tenga un bien día, nos vemos.- iba a decir algo Yuriko pero Neji le había colgado.

- ¿Quién era Yuriko?.- Dijo Minako

- Neji…

- Valla creo que todo se te complico.

- Me tengo que ir, a las diez él me va estar esperando… si llega mi hija dile que se queda con su padre y me espere…

- Está bien….- vio como Yuriko se paro y se marcho del restaurante del hospital.- solo se dijo a ella misma.- Hay Hinata que vida te espera, y con una madre como la tuya no creo que te valla muy bien…

Ya eran las diez y punto y Neji la estada esperando el tenia en su mano el menú y tenía una copa de vino en la mesa, el restaurante era de lujo, tenia muchas mesas y velas en cada una de las mesa, tenía unos ventanales grandes y arriba había un gran domo de cristal. , cuando Yuriko entro y encontró a Neji fue directamente hacia él, se paro enfrente de la mesa, el se percato de la presencia de la mama de Hinata, la miro y le alzo la mano invitándola a sentase. Ella hizo lo que le ordeno su Sobrino y lo miro a los ojos a esos ojos perlados.

- ¿Quiere una copa de vino tía Yuriko?.- Neji hablo muy serio y con una voz fría.

- Por favor.-dijo la señora.

- ¿Bien dígame su respuesta?

- Yo, antes de que te de mis respuesta quiero hacer una pregunta

- Dígame.

- ¿Qué pasa si ella no te acepta?

- ¿Dígamelo Usted?, usted será la que me entregara a su hija, eso sí quiero que ella sepa la verdad de este trato, no quiero que a lela mera hora ella me diga el "No" en la ceremonia. Por curiosidad ¿Ya le dijo?

- ¿Qué?...Pues… si ya le dije todo.- Yuriko estada mintiendo la única salida que tenia era mentir, aunque Neji no le creyó ni una sola palabra, pero mejor opto por no decir nada.

- Bien y ¿Entonces?

- Pues, estada pensado, pues…

- Solo piense el dinero que va tener, a su hija ni a nadie de su familia tendrá que sufrir.

Ella lo vio a los ojos, tomo la copa de vino que tenía en la mesa y tomo un poco después miro a su sobrino a los ojos y le dijo seriamente:

- Yo acepto el trato, acepto que mi Hija se case contigo.- ella estada hablando en serio y no tendría marcha atrás.

- ¿Segura?

- Si.

A Neji se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios tomo la copa de vino y se la tomo de un solo trago. Ahora si su venganza estaría lista y nadie absolutamente toda esa familia pagaría con sangre lo que sufrieron ellos, ya tenía su primer objetivo y ese era Hinata ahora el siguiente paso era quedarse con lo demás.

**Continuara….**

¡Hay! Por fin acá esta el 6º capitulo de Bodas de Odio _Risa de maldita_ la neta de acá para los siguiente capi are sufrir a todos a **todos generalmente** Gome por no haberme pasado por acá pero tenía tarea y eso y pues ahora que ando enferma _si otra vez_ me dijo Angie actualice el fic si y ahora que tienes inspirations ocúpala y pues acá esta el 6º capi

Espero que les guste el siguiente este capítulo y pues Gracias a los que me han dejado un Reviews, me han agregado a sus favoritos y a los que me dejan en alerta! Grax.

Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capi!


	7. Sorpresas

Bodas de Odio

Miyako Hyuuga 1912

**Nota:** regreso con el 7º capitulo, espero que les guste!!

**Sumary:** La familia principal cayó en la ruina y solo un hombre podrá salvarlos de la ruina total, pero ella no lo ama a él, si no a otro. ¿El podrá llegar a su corazón?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO es de mi Propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias:** Tiene Hyuugacest.

**Parejas: **NejiHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, Naruto X OC and LeeTen

**_-Sorpresas-_**

**H**inata llego al hospital, y cuando llego pidió un informe sobre el estado de salud de su padre en la recepción del hospital, las cosas con Hiashi estaban marchando un poco mejor y tal vez en unos pocos días el podría regresar a su casa para seguir el reposo y con los cuidados. La chica fue a la habitación de su padre para poder verlo y cuando entro encontró una habitación grande blanca, con muchos aparatos respiratorios y con las ventanas abiertas.

La chica se acerco a su padre y lo miro fijamente y sonrió al verlo despertar.

- Hola…Otto-san…¿Cómo te sientes?- Dijo Hinata con una voz muy clara y bajita

- Estaría mejor si me quitaran estas cosas…-Dijo Hiashi con una voz áspera

- Pero es…por tu bien…otto-san… vine a ver si te ofrece algo….- dijo la chica

- Sí, quiero que me dijas una cosa…- Dijo el señor Hyuuga muy serio como siempre

- ¿Qué cosa otto-san?- Dijo la chica

- ¿Como marcha las cosas en la empresa? ¿Nos has tenido problemas con los trabajadores?

A Hinata esa pregunto le tomo de sorpresa, y no sabía que responderle a su padre, y si le decía la verdad el podría empeorar de salud, y si le contada que tenía tan solo 2 días y medio para poder pagarles a todos o si no perderían todo y estarían en la ruina total.

La chica solo se le quedo viendo y con una ligera sonrisa se le mostro en sus labios una sonrisa fingida, ella no quería matar a su padre de un disgusto y así que decidió decir una mentira.

- La empresa está…. mejor que nunca, los trabajadores….. no han molestado….Otto-san.- Dijo la chica con un poco de inseguridad en sus palabras y en su mirada se notada un poco de miedo, en total ella estada mintiendo. Lo cual su padre lo noto

- ¿Segura? ¿ No soy un imbécil Hinata y se cuando mientes así que será mejor que hables de una buena vez? .- Dijo Hiashi un poco molesto, lo cual la chica se paro y se dirigió a la puerta

- Otto-san no hay ninguna mentira en mis palabras, todo es la verdad.- la chica giro la perilla y abrió la puerta saliendo de la habitación de su padre, dejando a un hombre un poco inseguro sobre lo que había dicho su hija.

Al Salir de la habitación se encontró con su tía Minako, hay estada ella mirándola un poco preocupada, Hinata se acerco a ella y le sonrió con tristeza su tía supo todo con esa sonrisa.

- Hinata-chan, tu madre quiere hablar contigo, será mejor que vayas a casa.- Dijo Minako mirando a su sobrina.

- Claro tía Minako , que otra cosa mal podría salir hoy.- Dijo Hinata tomando marcha hacia la salida hasta que su tía le detuvo se acerco a ella le tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos y le dijo seriamente

- Pase, lo que pase , Oírme bien pase lo que pase, no dejaras que Yuriko te manipule ni mucho menos que decida tu vida, tu eres joven y puedes enamorarte de cual chico, pero nunca de los nunca dejes que tu madre se meta en tus sentimientos aunque, te amenace con correrte, desheredarte o lo que tú quieras pero no te dejes Hinata, Me escuchaste.- Dijo Minako a Hinata, Hinata se encontrada un poco atónita por lo que su tía le había dicho ¿Entonces que le dirá su madre para que su tía Minako hablara de esa forma? , lo que logro Hinata solo fue asistir con la cabeza y logro decir la afirmación.

- Entiendo tía Minako, aunque no sé por qué dices esto.- Dijo Hinata

- Son cosas mías amor, ahora ve con tu madre que te está esperando, pero eso sí, escucha esas sabias palabras que te dije, no en vano te las dijo.

-o-o-o-

Una chica de cabellera corta y de color rosa caminada rápidamente hacia la mansión de una de las familias más importantes de todo Japón, la Familia Uchiha, que eran una familia que empezó a ganar dinero por ser una de las constructoras de Autos más grande de todo Japón, haciendo competencia con los Hyuuga, también especialistas en construcción de Autos, los cuales en cada año ambas familias siempre peleada por estar en los primeros lugares de ventas.

Claro pero para esta vez la Familia Uchiha tenía varias cosas a su favor: La ruina de los Hyuuga.

La chica por fin había llegado a su destino la residencia Uchiha, la chica le tomo un par de minutos entrar ya que toda la servidumbre la conocía desde niña, sus padres y los padres de uno de los Uchiha eran muy amigos, cual la razón ella podía entrar sin ser presentada.

- Sakura, es un gusto verte por acá ¿buscas a Sasuke?.- pregunto un chico de pelo negro y ojos negros muy común entre la familia.

- Itachi-Kun!, si lo busco ¿está en su cuarto?- Pregunto una Sakura muy segura, igual sabía que podía subir y visitar el cuarto de ese chico que le gustada.

- Si hay mismo esta, si quieres puedes subir y me disculpo por mi mala educación y no quedarme a charlar un poco más , pero tengo a unos socios esperándome, así que con permiso Sakura-chan.- dijo el Uchiha mientras tomada rumbo hacia la una puerta que dirigía al estudio privado.

- Bye!.- dijo Sakura mientras subía por las grandes escaleras de la mansión

Mientras Sakura subía muy alegremente el Uchiha mirada como Sakura desaparecía para poder entrar con más confianza a su despacho cuando entro, vio a un grupo de chicos y una chica, se dio la vuelta y cerro con llave la puerta.

- Y bien ¿qué es lo que nos quieres comunicar Itachi?.- dijo un hombre de pelo largo rubio.- Espero que sea importante.- mientras decía esa mirada hacia la ventana.

- Es algo que nos va a beneficiar a todos, así que espero tener su apoyo en esto.- dijo el Uchiha con tomo frio.

- ¿De qué se trata?.- Hablo otro hombre de pelo corto gris.

- Se trata de la Empresa Hyuuga, Hidan.- Dijo mientras en su cara se formada una sonrisa.

- ¿y?.- volvió a cuestionar Hidan.- ¿De qué se trata?

- Como ustedes ya sabrán, la familia Hyuuga tiene problemas financieros lo cual esto está provocando una ruina total y pues como ningún banco podrá prestarles, eh tenido una idea.

- ¿En qué piensas Itachi? ¿Comprar la empresa?.- Dijo la chica, la única chica de ese grupo.

- Así es, pienso comprar esa empresa, pero que el trámite sea corto y de menos costo así que necesito de ustedes, claro está.- Dijo Itachi.

-o-o-o-

- ¡Este debe ser!.- se dijo una chica de ojos cafés y pelo café con dos chongos.- ¡por fin Hyuuga te encontré!

La chica se emociono al saber que por fin había encontrado a su amigo, después de buscarlo por horas en varios hoteles de lujo de esa ciudad, y por fin dio con él, lo que ella se emociono bastante y lo primero que hizo fue a llamar a su compañero de viaje, Lee, que por su parte estada como loco preguntando en todos los hoteles de paso por si haber si su amigo y "rival" se encontrada en uno de ellos, lo cual no tuvo mucha suerte como la morena. Su celular timbro y vibro, Lee lo tomo entre sus manos y sus ojos brillaron como nunca antes al saber que TenTen le estada llamando.

- TenTen-chan ¿pasa algo?.- dijo Lee un poco preocupado.

- ¡si, lo hemos encontrado!.- dijo TenTen muy contenta.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Está contigo? ¿Me lo pasas a la línea?.- Lee se escuchada contento de saber que su amigo ya estada localizado.

- ¡Lee!, Neji no está conmigo, se que esta registrado en el hotel The Pacific Ocean, ven para acá nosotros le daremos su sorpresita a Neji.- La chica mostro una sonrisa de triunfo al fin estaba con Neji de nuevo.

- ¡Voy Para allá!.-Dijo un Lee emocionado, su amada TenTen había encontrado a su amigo.

-o-o-o-

Hinata al llegar a su casa, observo que no había nadie en ella, ni un ruido, ni Hanabi estada en la casa, cosa rara ya que la niña siempre estada en la casa viendo televisión, estudiando o platicando con sus amigas de la secundaria. Pero esta todo era diferente.

- ¿Mama?.- grito Hinata en toda la casa hasta que salió su madre de su recamara.

- ¿Dónde estadas? Te he estado esperando.- Dijo Yuriko muy enojada.

- Eh…estado en el hospital… mi tía Minako me dijo… que querías hablar conmigo mama… ¿De qué se trata?...- Hinata se había puesto nerviosa y tratada de no mirar la mirada profunda de su madre.

- Bueno, Hinata, vamos a mi recamara quiero enseñarte una cosa y quiero decirte 2 cosas que son muy importantes para la familia y para tu destino.- Yuriko la invito a pasar a su recamara.

- Al entrar a la recamara, su madre le indico que se sentara a su lado, lo que Hinata obedeció a la señal de su madre.

- Bien, Hinata ¿Recuerdas cuando eras niña? .- Dijo Yuriko en forma maternal y nostálgica

- Un… poco… en realidad.- se sincero Hinata al casi no acordarse de su niñez

- Jum , es normal, ni yo a tu edad me acordada, pero ahora que soy vieja y no tengo nada más que hacer, solo me pongo a pensar sobre mi juventud.- dijo Yuriko.

- Mama… tu… no estás vieja.- Dijo Hinata

- Gracias, mi vida, ahora más que nada Hinata, me pongo a pensar sobre nuestro futuro, sobre nuestra vida, eres muy joven como para pasar hambre y dejar de estudiar, Hanabi es una niña aun y necesita de tu padre y de mi aun, Minako… bueno es una mujer madura y esta igual que yo cansada y agotada, tu padre es un hombre enfermo, que dudo que pueda con esto , Hikaru e se bueno para nada y tu mi amor mi única niña que piensa en esta familia.

- Mama… a ¿Qué piensas llegar con esto…?.- dijo Hinata con una mirada un poco nerviosa y con miedo, tan solo de acordarse de lo que le había advertido su tía Minako era suficiente como para ponerse nerviosa.

- Hinata…- Yuriko hizo una pausa y la miro a los ojos y le pregunto.- ¿Cuánto quieres a tu familia?.- fue una pregunta que dejo a una Hinata sin habla, ¿Cuánto ella quería a su familia? Claro estada amada a su familia, pero el por qué esa pregunta tan directa y sin significado para Hinata.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta mama?.- Dijo Hinata un poco confusa.

- Solo contéstame.- Yuriko la miro.

- Yo…amo… a mi familia…más que mi vida…mama… pero aun no se…. El por qué la…. Pregunta.- Dijo Hinata

- Y ¿Estarías dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa, por tu familia Hinata?.- Yuriko le pregunto nuevamente. Hinata no sabía que decir, como que "hacer cualquier cosa, por la familia" acaso ella tenía que hacer algo para evitar la ruina de la familia, Hinata pensó que su posibilidad de hacerse cargo de la familia era seguro a tal pregunta, pero aun no sabía lo que Yuriko planeada.

- Por mi familia…si mama.. cualquier cosa…- Dijo Hinata

- Bien, la siguiente cosa que te voy a decir, quiero que lo tomes en calma y no quiero oír reproches, ya que yo ya cerré trato, ok.- Dijo Yuriko mientras se parada de la cama y caminada hacia su tocador.

- ¿entonces… si ya cerro el trato madre….yo que tengo que ver…?.- Dijo Hinata mientas se parada de la cama y caminada con cierto temor hacia su madre.

- Porque, este trato se pudo hacer gracias a ti.

Hinata se quedo callada como que gracias a ella pudieron hacer el trato.

- ¿Gracias… a… mi?

- Si, el Hijo de tu tío Hizashi… Neji, me hico una propuesta muy interesante, el cubriría todos los gastos del hospital y nos ayudaría en la empresa, a cambio de algo claro.

- ¿a cambio de qué?.- por fin pudo decir las palabras completas, cosa rara en ella

- De que tú, te cases con el.- Yuriko voltio y tomo de la mano a Hinata.- ¿lo harás? O prefieres perder todo.

- Madre…yo…- Hinata no quería casarse y menos con su primo, si apenitas lo recordada.

- Pero que yo pido permiso, si tu eres mi hija, y aras lo que diga o qué prefieres que tu padre se muera al saber que perdimos todo, prefieres verme a mí trabajando como una costurera o sirvienta!, y lo peor de todo que Hanabi deje de ir a la escuela, No seas egoísta.- Su madre se voltio y empezó a llorar.- quieres que vendamos la casa, nuestras cosas, todo!, eso quieres…

- Madre…

- Dime Hinata eso quieres.

- Madre, debe haber otra solución.- trato de ver algo que pudiera hacer para no casarse

- Los bancos ya no nos prestaran nada, vender la casa no estoy dispuesta a esa tremenda tontería, solo Neji nos dio la oportunidad de nuestra vida, además no te faltara nada, vivirás en una casa grande, serás la señora de la casa mandaras y tendrás todo lo que tú quieras!.

- Yo…

- Es lo mínimo que tendrías que hacer, después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti!, te he hado la mejor educación del mundo, tuviste lujos, conociste el mundo, ahora necesito de tu ayuda y tú te quieres negar?, no te importa tu madre!.

- Yo…- Hinata no sabía qué hacer, pero no tenía otra elección. –"Que puedo hacer".- yo… Acepto.-"Todo está perdido, tu ganaste mama, lo siento tía Minako no pude."

Yuriko la abrazo y le dijo al oído.

-Sabía que yo podía contar contigo, mi vida, eres una Hyuuga hecha y derecha.

-Yo…me …tengo…que ir….- Hinata salió corriendo de la recamara de su mama y se fue a su habitación y hay estuvo encerrada bajo llave, llego la tarde y Hinata seguía llorando, tenía miedo mucho miedo, no sabía como ida a ser su vida, ella según era libre, pero su propia madre la termino atando a un hombre que dejo de ver cuando tenía tan solo 5 años, en se recuerdo de saber que tenía 5 años se rio.

-"Es gracioso cuando éramos niños jugábamos a que éramos esposos"

La noche llego y Hinata se quedo dormida hasta que alguien interrumpió sus sueños.

-Amor, Neji te habla por teléfono!- Dijo su madre atrás de la puerta , tenía una voz alegre.

-Contesto en la recamara Oka-san.- Dijo Hinata

-Bueno.- Dijo Yuriko.

Hinata descolgó el teléfono que tenía en su buro de alado.

-Hola, Buenas noches, Neji-nissan.- Dijo Hinata

-Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo esta?.- Dijo Neji con todo de lo más educado y frio como siempre.

-Yo…Bien… y …¿tu?.- Dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa, la voz de su primo la puso nerviosa.

-También, esto solo llame para invitarla a salir mañana, claro si usted no tiene otro compromiso.-

-Yo…..ehh…yo….-Hinata no sabía que decir, apenas le dijeron la noticia sobre el trato que hizo su madre y el tiene el descaro de hablarle para invitarla a salir, que respuesta tendría que decir.

- Espero, oír de sus labios un si, tal como lo hacía cuando éramos niños, con una inmensa alegría.- Dijo Neji en tono nostálgico.

-Yo…claro….nii-ssan…. Acepto salir con….usted….- Dijo una Hinata roja como un tomate, y se imagino a su primito de 6 años con una jaula entre sus manitas y que le decía "Espero que te guste mi regalo, Hinata.".- "ya no tiene esa voz tierna y dulce, ahora es muy vacia"

-Hinata, entonces pasare por usted a las seis de la mañana para invitarla a desayunar.- Dijo Neji

-Hai.- al terminar el decir el si Hinata, Neji había colgado.

**Continuara….**

**Hay después de dos meses sin actualizar, ¡regreso!**

**Les quiero pedir una disculpa a todos los lectores ya que por un accidente no pude actualizar el fic, también les quiero decir gracias a :**

**Tsunade25:**** gracias por tu comentario, la verdad el trato que Hizo Neji con Yuriko fue inspirado a eso, hay madres que en la actualidad venden a sus hijas por dinero, cosecha y eso, lamentablemente en México existe eso u.u, y vas a odiar mas a la mama de Hinata con este capítulo.**

**luz estrella: ****Gracias también y espero que te guste este capítulo, Bueno a la pregunta hoy lo conteste, acepto Hinata, la verdad ella tienes muy buenos sentimientos y no podía dejar a su madre con todo el peso de la familia y entonces acepto el trato de Neji también solo porque no quiere que su madre y su padre sufran las desgracias que su mama le pinta. Ahora su va ver NejiHina pero en el capi 8 que se va titular "la cita", y vamos a ver a una Hinata confundida por el presente y por el pasado.**

**Gloria Inazuka Kambara:**** Gracias por el comentario gloria. Bueno cuando Hiashi se entere va explotar contra Neji y Yuriko, y cuando eso pase vas a descubrir la otra parte de la trama. Ya que el juega un papel muy importante en el trama, ahora Kiba será como el "Amigo con derechos" de Hinata cual también juega un papel muy pero muy importante.**

**hina ale****: El capitulo 8 "La Cita" en adelante es completamente NejiHina, la verdad el problema se me extendió muy largo, las razones es que no quería que la historia pasara tan rápido y digas de la noche a la mañana se casaron xD, ya que los verdaderos problemas vienen cuando ellos se casen y ellos dos los tendrán que enfrentar juntos. Gracias por el comentario **

**Akeshi 03: se pobre, pero que piense que solo es por la familia hihihi, y si así es la vida nadie puede en contra del destino. Gracias por el Comentario *o***

**NinaYuriko: ****Bueno sin lo que quiere Neji es que la Familia page y sufra lo que ellos sufrieron, aunque el destino es muy malo algunas veces y lo juega todo al revés no lo crees? Muajaja, Gracias por el comentario y gracias por lo buena escritora ^^**

**CecyHyuga-Chan: **** lo siento si tarde mucho Cecy, solo que como tuve un accidente automovilístico no pude mover mi brazo por más de 2 meses, apenitas ando en terapias y ya ando poco a poco con mi vida normal de regreso, pero como ya ando un poco mejor pude terminar bien el fic, ahora ando haciendo el 8º capitulo, y espero que a vos les guste este capítulo ^^, Gracias por el comentario y no tardare lo juro! **

**Monica: ****Te unes al club de personas que Odian a Yuriko Hyuuga xD, bueno miguis etto que decirte, TenTen es uno de los papeles clave, y se cuando lo leas mas adelante lo que va ser TenTen , te juro que te pones roja pero de la furia. Pero no te diré que hacer muajaja xD, etto Neji no solo planea hacer sufrir a Hinata, sino a toda la familia. y miguis grax por el comet **

**Sofia: ****Sofía me alegro que te haya gustado, se que aun no estás familiarizada con la serie pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ^^ gracias por su comentario!**

**Y Gracias a todos *o*, nos vemos en el Siguiente Capítulo 100% NEJIHINA "La Cita" *o* **

**Sayonara se cuidan mucho!**


	8. La Cita

Bodas de Odio

Miyako Hyuuga 1912

Nota: Por fin el capitulo 8º, esto yo tuve un error en mi redacción pasada antes de poner a las 9 puse a las 6 (eso se explicara más tarde así que va ver un cambio)

Sumary: La familia principal cayó en la ruina y solo un hombre podrá salvarlos de la ruina total, pero ella no lo ama a él, si no a otro. ¿El podrá llegar a su corazón?

Disclaimer: Naruto NO es de mi Propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: Tiene Hyuugacest.

Parejas: NejiHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, Naruto X OC and LeeTen

_-CITA-_

Después de la llamada que Neji hizo, Neji se dirigió hacia el hotel donde el estada hospedado, pero lo que él no sabía que iba a recibir una pequeña sorpresita al llegar.

Neji entro al hotel y se dirigió a la recepción y le pregunto a la señorita recepcionista que no tenía un mensaje o algo por el estilo, la chica le dijo que no había tenido ningún mensaje en todo el día, solo que una joven lo estada esperando. Neji se extraño, como una joven lo estada esperando. Neji solo dijo un Gracias y se directamente al Living.

Hay encontró a una chica de pelo café agarrado con dos coletas enrolladas y aun chico de pelo negro, que estaban sentados tomando una taza de café, Neji se acerco un poco y cuando los vio exclamo.

.- ¿Qué hacen aquí Tenten, Lee?.- Neji estada parado esperando una respuesta de parte de sus amigos.

.- Neji!.- Tenten salto hacia él y lo abrazo..- por fin te encontramos te esta damos buscando por todos lados, nos tenias preocupados a mí y a Lee!

.- Lo siento por preocuparlos, ¿pero no sé por qué diablos están aquí?

.- Que no podemos venir a ver como esta nuestro amigo Neji.- Lee hablo mientras veía como Tenten estada abrazada a Neji.

.- ….No es eso, bueno y cambiando de platica, ¿Cuándo llegaron?.- Neji interrogo

.- Pues llegamos… ¿Lee cuando llegamos?.- dijo Tenten

.- Pues hace unos días.- ni el mismo Lee sabia cuanto tiempo llevaban en el lugar.

.- ¿Y a donde duermen?

.- En la casa de la tía de Lee.- Dijo Tenten bien contenta.

.- Bueno al menos se a donde están.

.- Si.- Tenten miro a Neji y se puso roja de un momento a otro dejo de abrazarlo y se separo.- creo que estas un poco cansado ¿no?

.- Un poco, mañana me tendré que levantar mas temprano de lo normal.

.- ¿ y eso? .- Lee pregunto a Neji

.- Tengo una cita…

.- ¿con quién?.- a Tenten no le gusto la palabra cita, sentía como si alguien le estuviera ganando la batalla

.- Con una chica…. mi futura esposa.- lo ultimo lo proncio con un tono un áspero y seco.

A Tenten no le había gustado nada lo que Neji pronuncio ¿como su futura esposa? Eso significada que Neji muy pronto se sacaría y entonces ella…. Que seria para él desde ese día… no lo quería perder. Se sentía un poco mal y se sentía como derrotada. Aunque no se daría por vencida, ella no quería que él se casara con otra, si no era ella el no tendría a otra. Y de eso estada segura.

La chica cambio de rostro de un minuto al otro de una cara triste y perdida logro mostrar su cara feliz y segura. Y le pregunto a Neji.

.- ¿Y es bonita tu novia Neji?.- Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa

Neji no pudo contestar esa pregunta. Solo el voltio y vio el reloj y les dijo.

.- Chicos perdón pero me tengo que retirar, mañana tengo un día pesado.

.- Bueno amigo nos vemos ¿pasado mañana?.- pregunto Lee

.- Si nos vemos pasado mañana yo iré a pasar por ustedes. ¿quieren que los lleve a su casa chicos? .- Neji sabía que eran más de las diez de la noche

.- No Neji, nosotros nos vamos, tu descansa que mañana tienes una cita con una chica, amigo.- Neji al escuchar eso solo se limito a sonreír

.- Bueno nos vemos chicos, se van con cuidado.

Neji sin perder más tiempo se fue directamente a su habitación, cuando entro a su habitación llamo por teléfono a la recepción del hotel, cual una señorita muy atenta le contesto.

.- Si dígame se le ofrece algo señor Hyuuga

.- Que mañana me tenga preparado mi coche a las seis y punto y no se si me podría conseguir un ramo de rosas blancas y rosas, para mañana en la mañana.

.- Claro que si, señor Hyuuga con gusto yo le consigo lo que usted necesita para mañana temprano y no se preocupe el coche estará listo a esa hora.

.- Muchas gracias y buenas noches.

Al colgar, Neji se preparo para dormir, se paró de la cama y se quito su camisa y su pantalón quedando solo en bóxer, busco su pijama y se la puso, era una pijama se tela suave y muy fina, después de eso se lavo los dientes y destendio de mala gana su cama y se dispuso a dormir, aunque el chico tardo un poco en conciliar el sueño hasta que por fin el dios de los sueños Morfeo se compadeció de él y lo guio. En la mañana siguiente Neji se levanto a las cinco de la mañana, se paro, se quito su pijama y se metió a la ducha, después salió con una toalla amarrado en su cadera dejando ver todo su abdomen bien formado y trabajo gracias a las prácticas de kendo y karate que el tomada, se dirigió a su armario y saco una camisa blanca y caso un pantalón negro, se vistió y se termino de arreglar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en la casa Hyuuga Hinata estada más que lista, tenía puesto un lindo vestido tipo corte imperial sin mangas ni tirantes y tenía una caída de tipo globo su vestido era de color blanco dejando resaltar su piel blanca y sus ojos blancos, tenia puestos unas lindas sandalias finas blancas y su pelo estada totalmente suelto, tenía un semblante un poco fresco y tenía en su cara un semblante rojizo caracterizado en ella.

El reloj marcada las seis de la mañana y Hinata esperada a Neji en la sala, hasta que se escucho el timbre, Hinata salió y lo recibió con un gran saludo y una sonrisa, al verlo se quedo pasmada, si su primo era un chico muy atractivo mas con ese aspecto elegante y rebelde a la vez lo hacía ser un chico muy interesante, mientras que el Hyuuga no dejada de ver a su linda prima, si parecía una muñeca sacada apenitas de una caja, para que una niña pudiera jugar con ella.

Disculpa por llegar muy temprano y citarte a estas horas, pero lo hice para que lleguemos a tiempo al lugar que te quiero llevar. – Hablo un Neji todo serio, después se dio cuenta de algo, su regalo.- Este es un presente para ti, espero que te gusten las rosas.- Hinata lo miro muy confundida, era la primera vez que le regalaban rosas y mucho menos unas tan hermosas, ni Naruto le había regalado rosas, el solo le regalada flores cortadas de un jardín pero siempre lo acepto, ya que la intención era lo que contada, pero ese momento que vio a Neji con un hermoso ramo de rosas se le ilumino todo.

.- Muchas gracias…niisan… son hermosas….- Hinata no tenia mas palabras que decirle a Neji que le habían encantado el regalo.

.- Me alegró que le hayan gustado Hinata –sama.

.- Bueno …niiisan… estoy…. Lista.

.- Bueno entonces vámonos.- Neji la tomo de la muñeca muy suavemente y la invito a salir, como era muy temprano Hinata tembló y se paro

.- Perdón niisan, pero tengo que ir por un suéter. – Hinata regreso corriendo a su cara y en la sala tomo su suéter y su bolso, que también se le había olvidado. Hinata salió de la casa y corrió hacia el coche de su primo.

.- ¿Estás lista ahora si? .- pregunto Neji con un semblante ya medio fastidiado.

.- Si…- Hinata subió al coche junto con Neji y así el encendió el coche y tomo rumbo hacia su primer destino.

El trayecto hacia su destino fue muy largo salieron a las seis para poder llegar a las nueve de la mañana a ese lugar muy especial para Neji.

Era las montañas del monte Fuji que se encontrada entre las prefecturas de Shizuoka y Yamanashi en el Japón central y justo al oeste de Tokio, era un lugar hermoso se veía la montaña y hasta mero arriba en el pico se veía la nieve en el volcán de verdad era un lugar hermoso.

De ahí caminaron un poco hasta llegar a su primer destino una cafetería donde Neji invitaría a Hinata a desayunar, entraron al restaurante y Neji pidió una Mesa para dos a lado de una gran ventana donde se podía ver la montaña.

.- ¿Bien te gusta el lugar?

.- Es… muy … lindo niisan!.- Hinata exclamo era un paisaje indescriptible era un lugar hermoso un lugar que no podías decir en pocas palabras.

.- Me alegro que te haya gustado.- Neji sonrió y se dispuso a ordenar

Ninguno de los dos hablo en el trascurso del desayuno, para Neji era algo normal ya que nunca hablada cuando desayunada ni muchos menos en la comida y cena, para Hinata era un poco incomodo ya que siempre en el desayuno había platicas por parte de Hikaru por parte de su madre o tal vez una incoherencia por parte de Hanabi o una orden por parte de su padre pero esta vez era todo silencio hasta que se dirijo a hablar un poco a Neji

.- ¿Y cómo… te ha… ido… Niisan?.- Hinata pregunto un poco insegura a su primo.

.- Muy bien, eh estado con algunos negocios y pienso hacer planes.- Neji sigui con su comida

.- ¿Y… que planes niisa?.- Hinata interrogo de nuevo a Neji

.- Algunos de suma importancia, algo en la que tu familia será beneficiada y claro tu también.- Neji sonrió de medio lado y siguió con su lado de comer.

.- Es sobre…nuestro..

.- ¿Compromiso?, en una parte es verdad eso el compromiso tiene algo que ver con algo de mis planes y negocios, pero sabes no tengo ganas de platicar sobre esas cosas.

.- Solo una pregunta más… ¿puedo?.- Hinata lo miro lo cual es le respondió un sí con su cara.

.- ¿Por qué yo y no otra chica?.- Hinata lo miro con una tristeza

.- Eh, pues en primero por que quise y en segundo por otra cosa la cual no le diré hasta que sea el momento adecuado.- Neji siguió con su gusto de comer un rico café express y un pastel, mientras comía mirada la montaña y seguía comiendo.

Hinata lo mirada y siguió hasta que llego las diez de la mañana, Neji y Hinata salieron del lugar y se dispusieron a ir hacia su siguiente destino la cuidad de Shikoku un lugar para jóvenes como ellos, hay comerían y irían de compras los dos, era una ciudad llena de luces y es muy conocida como la cuidad joven ya que siempre se unen los chicos para poder jugar, ir al cine y de cosas de mas.

Neji y Hinata llegaron ya eran las dos de la tarde y lo primero que fueron hacer fue a ver una película de romance y tragedia, una de las películas mas espectaculares que se habían entrenado hace tiempo pero nadie olvidaría. Hinata estada llorando al ver las escenas finales mas por la muerte del protagonista, mientras a Neji se le hacía cursi y lo único bueno de toda la película es que había algo de tragedia, ya que si no sería por eso todo será aburrido, como el principio de la película.

.- Muy linda película…. Me gusto el final… cuando él y ella se reúnen…- Hinata estada muy contenta al ver la película.

.- Eh, si… mejor vallamos a comer algo ya son las cuatro de la tarde.- Neji siguió el día se le había hecho rápido, bueno sin contar que para poder a la montaña fuji era cuatro horas de ida y de regreso, mas la dos horas de la película , eso hacía que su día se le hiciera corto.

Neji y Hinata entraron a un restaurante tradicional de comida japonesa, hay estuvieron por un buen rato Neji ordeno Mochi, Nigirizushi y Anmitsu servido por un té Amazake para Hinata un Genmaicha para Neji. En toda la comida no hablaron solo se miraron y luego comían.

Al salir Neji la llevo al parque hay estuvieron un buen rato Hinata comiendo Helado y Neji caminado a su lado, se sentaron en un parque los dos mientras veían como los novios estaban en las lanchas remando, muchos se estaban besando y otros unos cuantos estaban platicando muy amorosamente, lo cual a Hinata le ponía un poco incomoda y triste.

**Continuara….**

A por fin termine este capítulo!, gomenasai por tardar un montón pero como ando con cosas de la escuela y eso no eh podido actualizar!, pero como ahora anda eso de la Influenza en mi País, pues me dio tiempo de escribir porque en mi país no hay clases por la de la epidemia, y mas como ando enferma de la faringitis, pues más me tienen acá ya que no me quieren tener cerca mis parientes… *Miyako Llora* pero bueno me alegro de haber terminado este capítulo espero que la segunda parte este mucho mejor que el primero y pues acá dejo aclaraciones

*La película que hablada era Titanic, ellos fueron haber titanic, bueno esa película en mi parecer es la más bonita aparte de que es una de mis favoritas.

*Mochi, Nigirizushi, Anmitsu, Amazake y Genmaicha son comidas y Té tradicional aya en japon.

*Sobre del monte Fuji lo saque ya que tengo una foto muy linda donde esta un restauran y se ve el monte a lo lejos, entonces me gusto *o*

Reviews wee gracias a tods ustedes.

**hina ale: **Hi!se al fin algo de NejiHina yo también lo extraño!, espero que este capi te guste, desde aquí empieza todo! Lo mero bueno, a en el siguiente fic pasara algo muy lindo lo que siempre pasa en las citas.. Solo diré eso, muajaja es para que lo leas y te quedes con la intriga. ^^ Muchas gracias por seguir el fic y la verdad gracias por el Review.

**tsunade25:**Hyo Hyo!¿qué paso en 1912? Bueno en 1912 pero del 14 de abril se hundió el Titanic, es una de mis películas y acontecimientos favoritos y por eso algunas veces lo pongo en mis nick's. Que bueno que no te caiga mal Yuriko, muchos me comentan que le cae gorda, aunque a Yuriko me a imagine un poco ambiciosa y así me salió hihihi y creo que es uno de mis personajes inventados un poco más fuertes que los de Minako y Hikaru y muy pronto otros que aparecerán en la trama, TenTen será como la tercera en discordia entre la relación de Neji, y Lee será el amigo de TenTen que con tal de verla feliz hace lo que ella quiera. Y pues espero que le haya gustado este capítulo y pues gracias por el Review espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo.

**Akeshi 03: **Hola! Etto pues primero que nada perdón por el atraso del capítulo, pero como eh tenidos algunos problemas que no puedo manejar yo solita y pues eso me impide escribir,pero ya mero tengo vacaciones muajaja, bueno lo de Naruto aun no le tengo destino preparado tal vez si lo mato o tal vez no, aunque el sería un buen contrincante para Neji eh hihihi, sobre Itachi, tal vez se ve de que no podrá tener la empresa Hyuuga, pero el tiene muchas cosas cartas bajo sus mangas, ósea el va ser la peor pesadilla de Neji, Hinata y de Hiashi ya que su manera de tener las cosas no son nada limpias, ahora sobre de Neji apresurar la boda si eso lo veras en el siguiente capitulo hihihi y también veras el por qué la empresa Hyuuga está en la Ruina y si me da tiempo también escribiré sobre el pasado de Neji y el por qué hubo problemas con Hiashi, pues gracias por el Review y espero que te guste este capítulo. ^^

**Gloria Inazuka Kambara: **Hello! Etto claro por fin actualizo, y pues perdón por no actualizar, etto pues acá está el capitulo y espero que te guste este capi y si la cita es muy comprometedora y más en la segunda parte, espero que la leas. Y pues muchas gracias por tu Review

**mitsuky092: **Mochi Mochi! Etto bueno gracias y qué bueno que te gusto eso me pone feliz a mi *o*, etto si se que los cite un poco temprano pero es que hubo un error mío antes de poner las nueve puse las seis, entonces aquí le acomode yo jaja para que pasaran un poco más de tiempo puse que iban a desayunar en el monde fuji * la idea fue hecha por una imagen, así entonces me imagine la escena y la agregue* pero si no sería mala idea hacer un fic de vampiros! *o*aaa grax muchas gracias por el Review

**TwilightGirlKira: **Hi, gracias por tu comentario y pues si Neji Siente algo por Hinata es un sí, Neji cuando era niño quería mucho a Hinata y aun siente algo ligero pero aún siente algo por su prima, siente que es la única de toda la familia que vale la pena por así decirlo y pus sus sentimientos poco a poco los iré describiendo a lo largo del fic. Y muchas de verdad muchas gracias por el Review

**Monica: **Hyo muchas de las preguntas ya fueron contestadas pero igual Itachi tiene planes para tener la empresa no importa si Neji se la haya ganado algunos hombres juegan sucio y el es uno de ellos. Y si TenTen no será la dulce palomita o se ara pasar por una de ellas pero no será muy buena que digamos, grax muchas gracias por tu review ^^

**SakuraLovegood: **Hola perdón de verdad perdón pero casi no tengo tiempo para mi, todo es mi escuela y mi servicio y pues ahora que hay epidemia y no hay clases en mi país pues aprovecho para escribir, por mi escribo todos los días pero sin tiempo no puedo, y si el fic está inspirada en la novela amor real en base un poco si pero demasiado poco, aunque el trama de mi fic es muy diferente, en si. Y lo estoy haciendo y imaginado muy pero muy diferente a lo que tenía planeado así que muchas cosas que pensé las iré cambiando jaja, y pues espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y pues muchas gracias por tu Review

**Mina-San86: **actualizado Mina-san y pues perdón por la tardanza pero no tenía tiempo la verdad, pero espero que te guste este capítulo ^^ lo hice con mucho cariño! Y gracias por el review

**Luis: **Hola, bueno en si TenTen va complicar un poco las cosas, es una chica fuerte y no va ser de las rivales comunes va tener sus encantos y sus pros en el trama, de que vamos a odiarla la vamos a odiar xD y pues gracias por el review doble

**Samdyy: **Hola!, gracias por tu comentario a verdad me pone contenta que les guste el fic! Etto y pues gracias por el Review

**sweetHyuuga: **Hola! Gracias por el coment, etto me gustaron tus fic's y yo también te pido que actualices hihihi ^^ yo ya actualice espero que vos actualice pronto y no me deje con las ganas hihihi

etto bueno chicas y chicos Gracias y también gracias a los que me ponen en sus favoritos y los que me agregan en sus alarmas, de verdad muchas gracias. Y pues espero actualizar pronto! No diré fecha porque la verdad no sé, pero esperen el próximo capitulo

se cuidan mucho y saludos!


	9. Los Uchiha

**Bodas de Odio**

Miyako Hyuuga 1912

**Nota:** Después de no se cuanto por fin actualizo, al final del Fic explicare mis causas xD Y este Capi está dedicado a Star Flowers

**Sumary:** La familia principal cayó en la ruina y solo un hombre podrá salvarlos de la ruina total, pero ella no lo ama a él, si no a otro. ¿El podrá llegar a su corazón?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO es de mi Propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Tiene Hyuugacest.

**Parejas:** NejiHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, Naruto X OC and LeeTen

**Los Uchiha**

Itachi Uchiha era todo un as cuando se tratada de negocios, él era el que se encargada de todo después de que su padre murió después de una accidente en un avión, su madre poco le duro y al final el quedo solo junto con su hermano menor Sasuke, El chico siempre veía la manera de atacar para que su empresa saliera adelante que las demás, el siempre tenía una manera de ganar.

Este será el plan y tu Sasori, serás el que ayude mas en esto.- dijo el joven Itachi con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Bien, entonces si es lo que tú quieres yo lo haré.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Mientras en la habitación del menos Uchiha, una joven de pelo rosa trata de convencer al pelinegro de salir por un momento a dar un paseo.

Vamos Sasuke, que te cuesta salir un momento, es mas invitaremos a Kiba, Hinata y a Shino, para que no te sientas incomodo conmigo.- dijo la chica

No quiero salir….- dijo el chico

Hey no seas aguado, además ..¿te acuerdas de quien gano la apuesta de mate?.- dijo la peli rosa.

Si la ganaste tu…. Oh no voy a salir.- dijo el chico

Vamos.- lo jalo y lo arrastro hacia la puerta mientras que el chico se resistía , pero como Sakura era un poco más fuerte y más si se tratada de convencer a una persona la chica sacaba una fuera sobre natural que nadie sabía de dónde diablos salía, bueno , el chiste es que el pobre Sasuke termino siendo arrastrado por toda la mansión y obligado a salir con la peli rosa, hasta que llegaron a la puerta y Sakura solo dijo a la sirvienta: "dile a Itachi que me llevo a Sasuke a ver a unos amigos, luego lo regreso", la sirvienta solo miro y asistió con la cabeza, para luego ver aun Sasuke ya un poco molesto y caminado con desgane hacia la salida de su casa, junto con una Sakura feliz.

Vamos a ir primero por Shino y luego por Hinata y hasta al último con Kiba.- dijo Sakura

Si tu quieres.- dijo el pelinegro

… y has sabido algo de Naruto, el novio de Hinata.- dijo Sakura un poco seria.

La verdad no, el no me a hablando ni nada por el estilo, eso preocupa pero conociendo al Dobe de Naruto, debe estar recibiendo unos buenos regaños por parte de sus superiores.- dijo Sasuke como si no le importara lo que pasara.

Mientras en la casa Hyuuga, Hinata acababa de llegar de su cita con Neji, la chica estada un poco nerviosa y algo triste, para ella eso era como serle infiel a su gran amor por salir con un propio primo que muy pronto terminaría siendo algo más que eso, la chica quería contarle a una persona lo infeliz que era y que ida a ser, la chica quería salir pronto de ahí, pero no podría tenía una responsabilidad en su hombros y eso era el bien de su familia y la salud de su padre.

La joven Hyuuga tomo su celular y marco a Sakura su única amiga, sonó unos minutos hasta que la le contesto la peli rosa.

Hinata!, ¿dime que estas disponible ahorita?.- dijo Sakura un poco emocionada

Sí, estoy disponible ahora ¿por qué?.- sonrió la Hyuuga hacia el comentario de su amiga

¿no quieres salir esta noche?, a un bar ó a una discoteca.- dijo Sakura más animada que antes

Este, bueno yo acabo de llegar de una cita…

Cita! ¿Con quién?.- Dijo Sakura

Está bien, nos vemos .- Hinata miro el reloj y miro la hora .- a las ocho de la noche ¿estás de acuerdo?.- dijo la Hyuuga

Claro, mientras pasamos por Shino y luego pasamos por ti.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.- nos vemos en una hora.- dijo Sakura mientras colgada

La chica Hyuuga colgó y se directo a la bañera y a tomar su ropa para salir, no tendría ningún problema con su madre ella no estaría en casa se iba a quedar con su padre, con Hanabi tampoco tenía problemas ella estaría a esas hora en su habitación, mientras que Hikaru no estada en casa así que nadie le diría nada, solo estada su tía Minako, pero con ella era fácil de hablar y ella le daría el permiso para salir con sus amigos para divertirse y así tratar de olvidar lo que había pasado con su mama y su compromiso con Neji. Al Salir de la bañera y después de vestirse, la chica Hyuuga fue con su tía Minako y le pidió permiso, Minako no estada muy convencida, pero la dejo ir.

A las ocho empunto tres chicos estaban afuera esperando a Hinata, la chica salió y saludo a todos y subió al auto de uno de ellos y así pasaron por Kiba y se fueron a la discoteca a pasar el tiempo.

Mientras en la casa Uchiha, un grupo de chicos estada esperando la llegada de Sasori, para que pudiera iniciar el plan para que la empresa Hyuuga callera en las manos de Itachi.

Cuando Sasori bajo las escaleras de la mansión Uchiha se reunió con sus amigos y acepto el plan igual para el eso sería como pan comido.

Bien, se que ahora está la hija de Hiashi como su suplente en la empresa, creo que ella sería más fácil de manipular que a su padre, por lo cual pienso que es más fácil que ella termine vendiéndonos la empresa en muy bajo preció, es una chica débil y no es muy buena en los negocios que digamos, así que todo esto será pan comido.- dijo Konan

Si así es la hija de Hiashi, entonces todo este Plan será el más fácil de todos, y así ya no habrá más problemas, ahora, ¿Hay alguien más interesado en la empresa Hyuuga?.- dijo Madara

No, yo investigue todo vinculado con la empresa y no hay compradores, no tendremos problemas con eso.- dijo Konan nuevamente

Todo esto está resultando más fácil lo que teníamos pensado, los trabajadores están exigiendo su dinero ya, por lo que sé ¿no? Kakuzu.- Pregunto muy serio este Madara a Kakuzu

Si, un amigo mío se está encargando de los demás empleados pidan su dinero de sueldo a más tardar en dos días, que en este sería el último día, para completar el plazo.- no terminó de hablar porque Deidara hablo.

Y así si irían a demanda ¿no?.- dijo el rubio y todos lo miraron

claro !.- dijo Itachi que solo estada escuchando todo.

Bueno, entonces mañana Sasori irá a la empresa y hablara con la hija de Hiashi, y este la convencerá de vender.- dijo Konan para después agregar.- bueno Sasori te deseo suerte, aunque no creo que la necesites, vas a logarlo igual.- se paró de la silla donde ella estada sentada y tomo su bolso.- bueno chicos me voy, tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas en mi casa y hacer un trabajo de investigación sobre las ventas de Kinomura.- dijo Konan .- así que adiós.- la chica se fue caminando elegantemente hacia la puerta y se fue, dejando a puros hombres hablando de sus planes con la empresa Hyuuga después pase a sus manos.

Mientras Neji estada en la sala de su habitación, tomo el teléfono y marco al número de su tía Yuriko, esta de inmediato contesto.

Neji ¿Cómo te fue?.- dijo su tía, aunque su voz sonada como de que le importara la respuesta del peli café y este en si evadió la pregunta

Necesito el número de cuenta de la empresa, ahora.- dijo el chico, su tía por su parte no articulo ni una palabra.- "será posible que page la deuda ahora".- pensó la Hyuuga hasta que dijo.

Bien, apunta..

_**Contiinuara….**_

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo después de no subir nada en un año completo *Miyako Llora* Pero bueno tengo mis razones y unas razones muy validas y se las diré.**

**1). Mi compu fue formateada y se borro todo lo que tenía en ella (lo cual mi historia que tenía mi capi 9 se borro), 2) Mi imaginación murió y estuvo en huelga por un largo rato. 3) Tengo mucho trabajo (si ya tengo trabajo *Miyako brinca de alegría*). 4) la escuela me tiene hasta el cuello de trabajos y tareas.**

**Esas son mis excusas, pero verdaderas, pero bueno ahora tratare de actualizar un poco más seguido, ya que como ahora ya ando media desocupada (dijo media) podre escribir un rato en las noches, Bueno ahora a lo que voy! Voy a responder mensajito…**

**Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi ;O;**

**Isabella Frank: Hola!, Grax por avisarme del cambio de nick *o*!, ahora se, lo hice medio flojito la verdad creo que ese día no estada de mucha inspiración T_T, este igual estará así (creo yo), pero este es la entrada del Akatsuki en el Fic ya como malos del fic muajaja xD. Y pues espero que le haya gustado este capi y no te hayas olvidado de mí, y si lo hiciste lo comprenderé T_T y lo merezco buaa**

**tsunade25****: si, este Neji ha veces no tiene mucho tacto al decir las cosas pero bueno así es el, si, y lo siento de verdad, pero como pensé ahorita "Si Naruto tiene relleno porque este no xD" no, no es cierto, la verdad si lo siento muy vacio ese capítulo, tratare de hacerlo más emocionantes, no se preocupen, esos dos capítulos serán un poco mas vacios, pero ya como el capitulo 10 se vendrán los problemas encima a Hinata por Neji y por los malditos del Akatsuki, y parte de que Neji va querer hacer algo o más bien va proponer algo. Y pues espero que no se haya olvidado de mi T_T.**

**LeenaParis: *o*! me alegro que te haya gustado el fic *o*!, la verdad me pone contenta eso y me motiva mas a seguir, y pues la verdad no continúe por que eh tenido muchos problemas como escolares como laborales y pues con esos problemas no pude estar en la compu y si estada era para tareas y trabajos, ya que mi trabajo depende de mí las 24 hrs del dial así que pues si ellos necesitaban algo de traducción tenía que estar ahí para ayudar. Pero no te preocupes actualizare yo no dejare el fic parado o suspendido ó a menos de que pase algo xD.. que espero que no XD, pero de que continuo continuo *o* **

**Karina Natsumi****: Me alegro que se te haya hecho lindo el fic *o*! espero que siga gustado *o*!**

**Karina: Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, etto seguiré adelante.**

**El próximo Capitulo se llamara: Antes de Tiempo.** **Nos vemos! Espero Reviews en la historia! Para que yo pueda actualizar… Así de paso me sube el ánimo *o*!minimo 10 xD para actualizar xD T_T ya saben acepto criticas, bunas notas, malas notas, bombas, tiroteos etc... menos virus *o*!**


	10. Verdades

**Bodas de Odio**

Miyako Hyuuga 1912

**Nota:**

**Sumary:** La familia principal cayó en la ruina y solo un hombre podrá salvarlos de la ruina total, pero ella no lo ama a él, si no a otro. ¿El podrá llegar a su corazón?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO es de mi Propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Tiene Hyuugacest.

**Parejas:** NejiHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, Naruto X OC and LeeTen

VERDADES

Bien apunta….

El chico Hyuuga anoto cada numero de la cuenta de la empresa Hyuuga, cuando termino, guardo el papel en su billetera y de una voz muy seria el chico le dijo adiós a su tía, para luego, colgar e irse directo a su buro y tomar la llaves de su auto y salir rápidamente del hotel e ir a unos de los bancos de Japón. El chico salió del hotel y subió rápidamente a su auto, lo puso en marcha y fue hacia allá, cuando llego. uno de los gerentes lo atendió y el hizo el procedimiento de préstamo para la empresa de su prima.

.-.-.

Mientras un joven de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio, estaba esperando impacientemente en un sillón, movía su pie de arriba hacia abajo, pegándole al suelo, causando un ruido que a los demás les molestaba, la secretaria que estaba en su escritorio no dejo de verlo con cara de fastidio y el siguió con su nerviosismo, hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro la secretaria , caminado con elegancia y entrando a la oficina, cerrando la puerta de tras de ella, espero unos minutos y salió la joven secretaria llamando al rubio por su nombre, el dejo se mover su pie y se paro rápidamente, al escuchar su nombre y se fue rápidamente a la oficina, al entrar vio a un joven no mayor de 25 años, se sorprendió al verlo, no pensada que ese joven era Teniente Coronel, lo miro fijamente hasta que el joven hablo.

Sorprendido.- dijo el joven de cabellera albina y ojos como violetas.- desde niño, mi padre me inculco la vida militar, hasta que llegue a este puesto, eh estudiando toda mi vida… de verdad, soy sorprendente.- dijo mientras reía- Bueno, hace tiempo te eh estado observando y no hay duda que eres uno de los mejores tenientes que tenemos, pero me gustaría que me explicaras esa actitud agresiva que tuviste contra el teniente general Sai, no voy a soportar que en mi ejercito, pase una cosa desagradable, todos se tienen que ser tolerantes, si quieren estar en mi armada. Por suerte hay estaba el general Kakashi tu superior, pero él, no me pudo explicar correctamente lo que paso, y te vuelvo a reiterar no quiero problemas.- Lo miro para luego decirle.- algo a tu defensa

No… la verdad… lo golpee, pero yo tuve mis razones, no ida a perdonar que manchara el nombre de la persona que me crio desde niño.- dijo Naruto muy enojado, para luego mirar la cara del teniente coronel, y calmarse un poco.

Bien, el recibirá su castigo, pero tu igual tendrás uno…. Lo.

¿usted me dictara mi castigo?.- interrumpió Naruto

No, el castigó lo proclamara el general Kakashi, el es tu superior, yo solamente, quise saber la razones de esta pelea, pero viendo el motivo no creo que valla haber expulsión, solo que si va ver un castigo y muy duro.

Aceptare mi responsabilidad.- dijo Naruto.

Eso espero.- después lo miro y le dijo.- puedes retirarte.- mientras veía sus papeles, Naruto salió de la oficina y el solamente sonrió y dijo.- Minato-san tu hijo es igual a ti, por eso quería conocerlo.- dijo el chico, hasta que entro Kakashi.

Vi a Naruto salir muy contento y con las energías de siempre, ¿qué tal te pareció Gilbert?.- dijo Kakashi.

Igual que a mi maestro Minato, se que el lograra mucho. Kakashi, te lo encargo, entrénalo como nunca antes.- dijo Gilbert mientras tomada sus papeles.- dios, cuando podre descansar un poco.

Mientras que Kakashi se reía al mirarlo, le recordaba mucho a su papa, mientras que admirada como el chico a su corta edad ya era todo un hombre y todo un experto en cosas de armamiento y de estrategias militares, para él y para los demás, Gilbert Beilschmidt era uno de los genios de sus tiempos, era un poco flojo de eso no se negada y que le gustada la vida llena de lujos y de comida, pero siempre fue un chico que en sus deberes militares era el mejor, por esa razón el llego a superar a sus maestros, haciéndole honor al dicho "El alumno supera al maestro", Kakashi sonrió y se despidió de él, dejándolo a él con sus problemas de oficina.

Mientras que Naruto, estaba en su habitación, después de haber hablado con Gilbert, el chico fue directo a su habitación, estando ahí adentro, fue hacia su maleta y saco una hoja donde venia apuntado el número telefónico de Hinata, el chico sonrió y salió corriendo hacia el living donde se encontraba un teléfono, tomo asiento en el sillón más cercano y tomo el teléfono y con una rapidez, marco el numero de la casa Hyuuga, espero unos minutos, hasta que una persona contesto.

Hola, casa Hyuuga ¿con quien desea hablar?.- dijo una voz femenina

Disculpe… esta Hinata.- dijo el chico

Lo lamento, HInata no está, salió con unas amigas, deseas dejar recado.- dijo Minako.

Eh… no gracias.- a esto Naruto colgó el teléfono y mejor decidió regresar a su habitación, igual ya era tarde.

Mientras Hinata estaba con Sakura y con los chicos en un bar, Sasuke estaba con cara de muy pocos amigos, mientras que Shino mirada su copa de vino, Kiba solo se limitada hablar idioteces, mientras que Sakura y Hinata hablaban muy serias, sobre la situación familiar y lo que ella estaba pasando en ese momento.

No puedo Sakura, tengo menos de una semana para pagarle a los trabajadores, y no sé cómo subir las ventas, mi papa está en el hospital y no sé cuando regrese, nadie nos puede salvar de la ruina que nos espera.- dijo Hinata entre lagrimas, mientras que Sakura la abrazo.

Hinata, no sé cómo ayudarte, yo no soy nada buena en eso de los negocios pero igual puedo ayudarte en algo en la oficina, dios, de verdad no sabía lo que estaba pasando en tu casa.- decía Sakura

Gracias, Sakura-chan pero no quiero causarte problemas.- dijo Hinata muy tímidamente

no te preocupes, tú nunca causaras problemas, de eso estás segura.- después de eso Hinata le sonrió y la abrazo.- con tu apoyo es más que suficiente.

De verdad Hinata, si necesitas mi ayuda, yo siempre estaré a tu disposición para ayudarte.

Porque no vamos a bailar.- dijo Kiba, mientras que se recargada en Hinata, las chicas sonrieron entre ellas y le dijeron

¡Vamos!

._._._

Mientras en el Hospital, Yuriko estaba sentada en el sillón de la habitación de su esposo, esperando una reacción por parte de este, pero él estaba dormido, de repente su teléfono vibro, la mujer tomo el teléfono móvil en sus manos y contesto.

Neji, pensé que no me marcarias.- dijo ella

Quiero que mañana en la mañana Hinata se presente en la presidencia Hyuuga, la estaré esperando, para que me firme unos documentos, confió en usted para lo demás del trato.- dijo el chico de manera seria y fría.- recuerde que en menos de un mes ella y yo seremos algo más que primos.- dijo él, lo cual que hizo que su tía tuviera un ligero escalofrió en su espina dorsal.

Yo, se lo que sigue del trato no es necesario que me lo vallas a repetir.

No se lo quiero repetir, pero es necesario que usted lo tenga en mente, en menos de un mes, Hinata se casara conmigo y no quiero problemas, con ella después de la boda, así que es mejor que usted como su madre, hable con ella y yo por mi parte hablare con ella, para hacer las pautas del trato.

Estoy de acuerdo, entonces mañana Hinata estará en la oficina para terminar el trato.- dijo Yuriko, sin darse cuenta de que Hiashi estada despierto.

Que trato tiene que… cumplir Hinata... Yuriko.- hablo con una voz débil pero muy clara, haciendo que su esposa se sorprendiera al escucharlo.- te estoy hablando Yuriko, con quien... hablas….

Hiashi, cariño, no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo.- dijo mientras que se parada y dejada el teléfono a lado.- hablada con uno de los trabajadores de la empresa, Hinata tiene que cumplir con.

NO… ME... MIENTAS…VEO TUS OJOS… Y SE QUE TRAMAS…ALGO…- grito el, mientras se agitada mas

Querido de verdad no es nada!.- se defendió

YURIKO…HABLA CON LA MALDITA…VERDAD…

De verdad quieres saber la verdad, bien te la diré.- Yuriko tenía su cabeza firme y sus ojos cambiaron de expresión.- quieres saberla ¿no?, BIEN TE LA DIRE, LA EMPRESA ESTA EN LA QUIEBRA Y TU QUERIDO SOBRINO NEJI, EL MISMO QUE DEJASTE EN LA CALLE HACE AÑOS, PAGARA LAS DEUBAS A CAMBIO DE QUE EL SE CASE CON NUESTRA HIJA… ESTAS CONTENTO!.- lo dijo en forma de rabia y muy rápidamente… lo cual escuchar eso Hiashi, se sorprendiera y que de repente él se tocara su mano izquierda en forma de dolor, un dolor muy agudo, que haciendo a su vez que su respiración disminuyera y el aparato respiratorio diera que no había señal de latidos, en eso Yuriko grito desesperadamente y llamo a las enfermeras y a los doctores, ellas entraron junto con ellos y sacaron a la mujer que estada en un mar de lagrimas, ella se sentía culpable de lo que estaba pasando, ella se lo había dicho y sin pensar las cosas, que aria si él se moría, sería su culpa.

Yuriko como pudo le marco a Minako, ella junto con Hanabi salieron rumbo al hospital dejando a Hikaru esperando a Hinata, para que luego ellos fueran al hospital. Cuando Minako y Hanabi llegaron encontraron a una Yuriko llorando y culpándose de todo lo que estaba pasando, Minako le trato de calmar pero en vano, la mujer estada en un ataque de nervios.

A las once de la noche una HInata contenta llego a su casa, entro y encontró una casa solitaria y a obscuras, camino hacia la sala y encontró una lámpara encendida y miro a Hikaru.

¿Y mi tía Minako y Hanabi?- pregunto Hinata, dejando sus cosas en uno de los sillones

Están en el Hospital, mi Tío Hiashi se va morir.- dijo Hikaru sin preocupación mínima

QUE….DICES!... como puede… pasar... eso, porque no me llamaron.- dijo Hinata llorando.

No te marque pero no contestadas.-dijo su primo

Sin importarle mucho, lo que su primo le dijo, ella tomo de nuevo su bolso y camino hacia la puerta. Hikaru se levanto rápidamente y la siguió, hasta la cochera y ella subió al auto, mientras el subía del lado del volante y fueron directo hacia el hospital.

Mientras en el hospital, Yuriko había recibido una mala noticia

Hiashi había muerto…

HOLAS A TODS

Bueno dejando el capitulo 10, yo pensé que ya lo tenía subido cuando me voy cuenta que no era así, pero bueno, que decirles a todos mis lectores…. Solamente les diré SORRY SORRY! (Empieza a bailar la canción de súper junior)… na olviden ese chusco mío.

Bueno acá mis 1000 razones de por qué no eh actualizado y como siempre les diré chicas y chicos… MI ESCUELA ME MATA DE TAREAS, así como lo escuchan, mi escuela es la culpable de todo, pero bueno me dirán en vacaciones que no pudiste o que, si puedo hacerlo en vacaciones, pero en mi casa en el mes de diciembre hubo un suceso inesperado en la casa. Y pues razones personales no pude actualizar, había dicho que lo ida a subir en enero o en diciembre (Lo dije en mi blog creo), pero bueno no se pudo por razones muy obvias, y que espero que todos me comprendan.

Ahora no sé cuando subiré el otro capítulo, pero espero que sea pronto, ya que como verán ando en varios proyectos, como traducir le manga completo de Katekyo Hitman Rebon! Y hacer los diseños gráficos + la traducción de un doujin Sorato que estoy haciendo con unas amigas de un foro de dicha pareja.

Así que tratare de estar más activa, pero como dije, la escuela + mi nuevo trabajo me van a ocupar al 100% esta vez, pero haré lo mejor posible por continuar.

Ahora Gracias a todos los que mandaron mensajes privados dándome ánimos y los que mandaron

Reviews comentando sobre esta historia, que solo hago por hobby.. y saludos a todos!

Respuestas a los REVIEWS:

Isabellafrank: Claro, que no dejare el fic botado, y si me tardare un poco en actualizar, pero lo terminare, ahora, poco a poco va ver acción, esto es como cuando llegas a la parte de un libro y te quedas... Hay ya llego lo aburrido, pero después llegara la acción, así que espérala.. Muy pronto ó al menos pienso que ya mero llegara esa parte.

Tsunade: lol, me dio mucha risa tu comentario Tsunade, por suerte no me paso nada de violaciones, no eh muerto y no me eh metido drogas, jajaja mi mucho menos eso del fabuloso sexo xD.. y aunque lo tuviera… no dejaría de escribir por sexo xD, lo que pasa es por mi falta de tiempo que tengo, cada día estoy más ocupada y con mas tareas, pero bueno cosa que se soluciona, así que tendrás mas capítulos de Bodas de odio, de mi no se libran fácilmente.

aiko uchiha: tendré mucho cuidado con mi oraciones y algunas palabras, este capítulo fue leído como 5 veces antes de subirlo espero que no tenga una tontería mía, si lo tiene pido perdón adelantada, y me alegro mucho que te guste esta historia y espero que te siga gustando gracias por leerme.

diana carolina: Fic actualizado, espero que te guste este capítulo y muchas gracias por comentar, sus comentarios me animan mucho de verdad *o*!

ina minina: me alegro que este Fic sea uno de tus favoritos de verdad eso me pone muy contenta, muchas gracias por tu comentarios me animan mucho de verdad ^^

Star Flowers : Te cumplí, tarde pero cumplí, actualice el Fic, espero que me dejas comentario =P, y espero que te guste! Este capítulo, Ahora hacer el Fic que te prometí hace un mes xD

Gracias por tus comentarios y animos! Me ayudan mucho a seguir TKM

.: Fic actualizado, espero que le guste este capítulo que hago con mucho cariño para ustedes!, gracias por dejar comentarios

sweetHyuuga: Actualizado, espero que te guste este capítulo, y que no se haya olvidado de mi T_T, gracias por dejar comentario de verdad se agradece mucho!

Celxya: No te enojes T_T, se que me tardo un poco en actualizar y te comprendo que es para enojarse cuando uno lee una historia y no está terminada, pero también me pongo de lado de los escritores, no hay tiempo, por las escuelas y trabajos y más si son como yo, que hacen las dos al mismo tiempo, solo llego a mi casa y a pensar en dormir, por el día tan pesado que tenemos. Pero aquí me tienes, actualice y espero que te guste capitulo que está hecho especialmente para ustedes, los que leen este fic!

Gracias por tu comentario de verdad me ayudan a saber que piensan y me dan ánimos! Gracias!

NOTA: antes de irme a dormir, el Nombre de Gilbert Beilschmidt es del personaje de Hetalia y mi nuevo amor xD asi que por si las dudas.

Se cuidan mucho y nos vemos a la otra actualización DEJEN UN MENSAJITO LLAMADO REVIEWS!


	11. Funeral

**Bodas de Odio**

Miyako Hyuuga 1912

**Nota:**

**Sumary:** La familia principal cayó en la ruina y solo un hombre podrá salvarlos de la ruina total, pero ella no lo ama a él, si no a otro. ¿El podrá llegar a su corazón?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO es de mi Propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Tiene Hyuugacest.

**Parejas:** NejiHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, Naruto X OC and LeeTen

* * *

Funeral

* * *

Hinata llego rápidamente hacia el hospital donde estaba su padre internado, fue directamente hacia la sala de espera del segundo piso, donde se encontraron sus familiares, vio a su madre llorando y a su tía Minako consolando a Hanabi que no dejaba de llorar, se acerco a su madre y esta la abrazo, ella correspondió al abrazo y lloro silenciosamente, no era necesarias las palabras, las lagrimas decían todo. Mientras Hikaru, tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a Neji sobre la muerte de su tío, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que el había muerto.

Neji se encontrada en su auto rumbo hacia el hotel donde se hospedada, cuando recibió el mensaje que le mando Hikaru, el Hyuuga dio vuelta en U y salio rumbo hacia el hospital, no lo podía creer lo que leyó su tío había muerto, si no tenia mucho de haber hablado con Yuriko, sobre la boda y de la trasferencia del dinero hacia la empresa Hyuuga, tal vez el trato tendría que esperar un poco, o tal vez ese suceso estaría a su favor, ya que se adelantarían los planes de boda con Hinata.

Al llegar bajo del auto y entro al hospital y subió hacia la segunda planta, donde se encontrada sus familiares, se quedo callado mirando la escena dramática que estaba a su alrededor, cuando se le acerco Hikaru.

- Debes estar feliz, al verlas así ¿no?.- dijo el chico en forma sonriente y como si, no le hubiera afectado la muerte de ese hombre que también era su tío.

- Si esto te parece, es tu problema, igual yo pienso de la misma manera, no te vez muy afectado en esta situación.- le dijo Neji a un sonriente Hikaru.

- No era mi tío sanguinio, es un tío político, no me afecta en nada, no como a ti que si te afecta en todo lazo.- dijo en forma burlona, como si se estuviera riendo de sus futuros planes.

- A mi tal vez me afecte un poco, pero a ti te afecta económicamente, no se quien podrá mantener tus vicios, ni mucho menos tus gustos algo extravagantes.- le respondió Neji, mientras salia de la vista de Hikaru.

El moreno pensada en ayudarles económicamente en el funeral de su tío, después de todo era hermano gemelo de su padre y aunque su tío nunca los ayudo a ellos, el ida hacer la diferencia, les ida a pagar de una manera muy diferente, así que salio de sala de espera y se fue directamente hacia donde estaba el doctor de turno, el de indico que tenia que hacer para pagar la factura del hospital y así sacar de paso la acta de defunción de su tío, no quería que si prima se metiera en esos líos, y como estaba Yuriko no creía que su tía tuviera el valor de hacerlo, la única persona que podía era Minako, pero no era un familiar cercano a el. Así que el solo fue hacia la caja del hospital y con su propio dinero pago la cuenta , tomo su celular y se comunico con Lee, para que le ayudara en el funeral.

- Lee, necesito que me ayudes, hoy murió mi tío y necesito que me consigas la mejor funeraria, para el entierro de el.- dijo con el mismo tono de voz de siempre, no sonada desanimado ni mucho menos afectado por la muerte.

- Esta bien, pero me van a preguntar y pedir cosas personales ¿que dijo?.- dijo el chino.

- Di que eres una persona muy allegada a la familia Hyuuga y que solo quieres ayudar, que todo lo que el quiera preguntar y cosas de documentos, se vea con Neji Hyuuga, y le das mi teléfono.- le dijo.- ahora te lo encargo Lee, cuando tengas todo listo me hablas y hay veremos que hacer.- le colgó y salio hacia la sala de espera.

Al dar la vuelta se encontró con Hinata, los dos se miraron por unos segundos, se quedaron callados, después de unos minutos mas Neji cerro los ojos pesadamente y le dijo.

- siento lo que paso, Hinata.- le dijo sin cambiar su forma de hablar, lo cual la chica solo lo miro con un rencor,

- No, puedo creerte Neji.- le dijo en forma segura, que hasta Neji se sorprendió al escucharla así de segura y sin tartamudear.

- ¿porque tan cambiada Hinata?.- le pregunto con cierta curiosidad

la chica no respondió y se miraron y en el mismo silencio se escucho una gran golpe, Hinata le había dado una cachetada a Neji, el chico solo sonrió al ver a su prima de esa forma, pero a la vez se sentía confundido ya que no sabia el por que el cambio tan brusco de ella.

- ¿porque?¿que te pasa?.- le dijo con cierto enojo

- ¿que me pasa? Solo pienso que tu y mi madre son iguales, ella me contó todo y de una vez te dijo, me casare contigo, pero ni creas que podrás obtener algo de mi Neji Hyuuga, gracias por ayudarnos a pagar las deudas del hospital o me estoy equivocando ¿no estas en este lugar para pagarlas?.- le dijo con una cierta seguridad en sus palabras, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario y eso Neji noto desde hace tiempo. Neji solo sonrió para si mismo, su primita tenia miedo, no esa no era la palabra correcta, la correcta era: ella le tenia miedo a el.

- Así es, yo pague la deuda del hospital.- le dijo sin cambiar su postura

- Te lo pagare, todo te lo pagare.- le dijo ella

- No es necesario que lo pagues Hinata, al fin y al cavo vamos a ser marido y mujer ¿no?.- le dijo sinicamente, lo cual ella solo se voltio y se fue, no podía mas aguantar esa faceta de mujer dura, no podía, por dentro ella pedía ayuda, pero nadie se la daría, así que su mejor arma era huir del lugar. Neji miro como ella se fue y sonrió, sabia que se hacia la fuerte, y no iba a negar que al principio lo saco de onda ese cambio repentino, pero después de ver esos ojos inseguros, confirmo que no era mas que una farsa.

Antes de que pudiera salir del ese lugar, sonó su teléfono y era Lee, lo contesto mientras que tomaba rumbo hacia la calle para poder hablar mejor con su amigo.

- ¿Algún problema Lee?.- le pregunto el joven

- Si, me piden el acta de defunción de tu tío, les dije que yo solo quería ayudar, pero dicen que no pueden moverse ellos, hasta que tenga el acta en mis manos.- le explico.- ¿que hago?

- Espérame en ese lugar, voy haber que mas falta para la acta de defunción, ¿hay algo mas que necesitas?.-

- Este bueno, necesito los siguientes documentos originales Neji: Acta de nacimiento, carnet de nacionalidad, la acta de defunción y algo que tiene que ver con algo banquero.- le dijo un poco confundido ante la situación.

- OK, yo te llevare los papales, mándame un mensaje con la dirección de la funeraria.- le dijo

- Esta bien, te mando ahora mismo la dirección de la funeraria, yo estaré a qui esperándolos junto con TenTen.- le dijo

- Esta bien, no tardare.- le dijo y le colgó, para entrar al hospital e ir a donde se encontrada su familia, cuando entro a la sala de espera, fue hacia Yuriko y se sentó a su lado.

- Siento lo que paso con el tío Hiashi.- le dijo.- yo le dije a Hinata que me iba a encargar de todos los castos funerarios y de que yo las iba a ayudar con los documentos, ahora mi amigo me llamo diciendo que necesita su acta y su carnet de nacionalidad, junto con el recibo de dirección de su casa, como un comprobante de pago o algo.- le dijo, ella lo miro y le dijo dijo.

- Ve a la casa, que te acompañe mi hermana, ella sabe a donde esta todo eso.- le dijo en una forma como de zombi, ya que su mente no estaba en el mundo real.

- ok.- dijo el mientras iba hacia la hermana de Yuriko.- Disculpe Minako-san, ¿usted me puede ayudar con los papales de mi tio Hiashi?.- le dijo, ella por su parte lo miro y le sonrio

- Es bueno que quieras ayudar a la familia Neji.- le sonrio, era algo cierto, esa señora siempre fue una buena persona y cuando era niño ella le ayudo en muchas cosas.

Neji se quedo callado en esos instante y solo la miro para luego agregar.- ¿entoces me acompañara? .- le dijo, la señora solo le sonrio y camino a lado de el para salir del hospital e ir a la casa.

Cuando llegaron Minako busco en el cuarto de su hermana los papales de su cuñado y se los entrego a Neji, después de eso salieron los dos juntos hacia la funeraria, cuando por fin llegaron Lee y Tenten los estaban esperando, la morena se le lanzo encima y le dio el pésame a Neji, solo el se limito a mirarla. Después de eso Lee y el arreglaron las cosas necesarias para el funeral.

En menos de unas horas todo estaba listo, Hinata llamo a sus amigos, para que le ayudaran a pasar ese momento difícil, al igual que ella, su mama llamo a varias personas muy allegadas a la familia, Neji por su parte llego con Lee y Tenten. El trascurso del funeral era muy triste y callado, nadie decía nada, solo estaban guardando el luto.

Sasuke les había avisado que el padre de Hinata había muerto, para Itachi y sus amigos eran una magnifica idea, ya que así tendrían una cosa de que valerse, Hinata, no era buena en los negocios, fácilmente se le podían hacer ... "tranza". Así que Itachi se tomo su tiempo para planear como iba a convencer a la Hyuuga de vender la empresa en un precio totalmente económico y así apoderarse de casi todo, aunque esa empresa estaba en la ruina, el muy fácilmente la podía sacar de esa ruina ya que se combinaría con la empresa de sus padres haciendo el dominio Uchiha el mas grande de sus tiempos.

El funeral estaba trascurriendo lentamente, Hinata no dejaba de llorar al igual que su hermana, su madre en cambio se encontrada mas tranquila, pero aun estaba en estado de Shock, Minako junto con Neji, vieron los detalles que faltaban, mientras este Hikaru se hacia cargo de ver sobre la cremación de su tío politico.

Sakura ayudo en la cocina un poco, al igual que Ino su otra compañera de la escuela, Shino y Kiba solo estaban a lado del féretro donde reposaba el señor Hyuuga, Sasuke llego a poco después junto con Itachi.

Despues de unas horas, el gran silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono, y el lo fue a contestar fue Minako.

- Si, residencia Hyuuga.- dijo la mujer

- Me puede comunicar con Hinata.- se escucho una voz

- ¿de parte de quien?.- dijo la mujer un poco extrañada

- De parte de Uzumaki.- dijo el joven con un tono de voz alegre.

- Espere un minuto.- dijo la mujer.

Minako fue hacia Hinata y le hablo en el odio y cuando escucho el nombre de Uzumaki, la chica se paro rápidamente y subió casi corriendo las escaleras y corrió directamente hacia su habitación, ya estando en la habitación la chica contesto el teléfono muy emocionada.

- Naruto!.- dijo la chica con llanto

- Hinata!, eh tratado de hablarte pero no estabas, te hable hace rato, pero era muy tarde... bueno se que no es hora de hablar ya que es un poco tarde, pero necesitada decirte una cosa.- dijo el chico emocionado

- Dime Naruto que me quieres decir.- dijo la chica aguantando las lagrimas

- Que dentro de un mes, regresare y pediré ser tu novio oficial, en frente de tu padre y tu madre.- dijo el chico muy decidido

- Naruto...- Hinata no sabia como decirle lo que que sucedió con su padre y sobre el trato de que tenia con su primo, no sabia que decirle.- yo...

- Hina-chan ¿que pasa?.- dijo Naruto un poco preocupado

Mientras en la linea de abajo a Minako se le olvido colgar el teléfono y por mala de la suerte de Hinata, Neji tomo la bocina y escucho, sintió que le hervía la sangre al escucharla y mas al escuchar a ese, el no podía intervenir en sus planes, no podía, tenia que quitarlo del camino.

- Neji!, te eh estado buscando .- Neji al escuchar su nombre, colgó el teléfono y miro a la persona que le hablo.

- Estoy Aquí Tenten, ¿que quieres?.- dijo el chico un poco irritado y enojado con su amiga por que no lo dejo escuchar la respuesta de Hinata.

- Solo quería decirte que ¿si no quieres algo que comer? Ya que no has comido nada.- dijo la chica con un tono dulce

- No gracias, no tengo hambre.- dijo el chico saliendo del lugar, para ir al jardín de la casa, Tenten quiso seguirlo pero Neji le dijo "quiero estar solo" y la chica mejor decidió quedarse adentro de la casa, para ayudar en algo.

Estando solo en el jardín estuvo pensando un buen rato sobre cuales serian sus siguientes planes, no quería ser un grosero, ni tampoco quería apurar las cosas, pero no quería que ella se fuera con su querido Naruto, no lo conocía y no tenia la intención de conocerlo, pero de algo el estaba seguro, de que ese chico no le quitaría lo que legalmente era de el.

* * *

Continuara...

Hola!

Dios un medio año que no subía, pero bueno acá esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste este capitulo que esta hecho con mucho amor.

Bueno ya ni disculparme me va salvar xD, pero bueno para ser sincera no tenia imaginación para nada xD, así es chicas me quede sin inspiración, para poder continuar con el fanfiction, pero después de una noche de estar escuchando canciones de Naruto (cosa que ya no hacia, pero que volví a escuchar por azares del destino) se me prendió el foco y regreso mi inspiración, pero bueno... acá esta el capitulo numero 11 y pues espero que les guste.

Y bueno me siento contenta ya mero llego a los 100 Reviews y eso me pone contenta y pues les quiero decir GRACIAS ya que sin sus mensajes esta escritora media loca, ya se hubiera rendido xD asi que GRAX

y pues como dicen ya llego la hora de los REVIEWS

**Celxya:** Lo siento, se que muchas veces tardo un poco en actualizar, pero es por cosas de la escuela y trabajo, de verdad si por mi fuera escribiría mas seguido, pero algunas veces tengo que salir a expos, museos y eso y todo es por ganarme una calificación, de verdad lo siento y pues tratare de actualizar aunque sea una vez al mes. Gracias por el Review se aprecia mucho :D

**diana carolina:** hahahaha~ creo que merezco las aventadas de piedras, y pues i'm Sorry, pero como dije la escuela es la que me tiene ocupada, los días de la universidad son muy competitivos y pues si no le hechas ganas te quedas o.o! Y pues por eso yo tardo un poco en actualizar un poco. Bueno al principio no lo quería matar (me dolió matarlo) pero pensé: seria muy poco original que el papa siempre sea el malo (?), y pues una mama siempre es así de posesiva y mas si hay dinero de por medio, hay muchas mujeres que por dinero son capas de vender a sus hijas y pues eso lo trato de reflejar. Y pues sorry por matar a Hiashi!.

**Star Flowers:** Estrellita perdóname por tardar, espero que este capitulo te guste! Y aun te debo el fic, así que no te desesperes que ya lo tengo casi terminado (Angie fue niña buena y se puso actualizar todos los fan fiction que tenia pendientes) así que la apuesta la pagare tarde pero la pagare.

Y pues si murió Hiashi, no tenia otra alternativa que matarlo, así que PERDON! Y eso me gusta que seas mi fiel seguidora – la abraza-!

**NinaYuriko:** Gracias!, a mi también me alegra que me dejes un mensajito, y pues por fin me entienden, es lo que dijo, estudiar y trabajar es muy difícil, ya que no tienes tiempo de nada, pero bueno ahora solo tengo dos semanitas de vacaciones y pues espero aprovecharlas en algo xD y pues como son vacaciones dejo este capitulo que espero que te guste. Si tengo que me-tener a Naruto el es muy importante en esta historia ya que el es como "la manzana de la discordia" entre Hinata y Neji, pero ya veras el por que. Jajaja gracias, si Super Junior es mi grupo favo aunque claro se la remata mas DBSK que yo soy fiel seguidora de ellos.

**aiko uchiha:** Gracias por le mensajito y por la sugerencia, la verdad ahora trato de ver que no tenga muchas faltas de ortografía y pues espero que este capitulo no las tenga o que al menos no tenga muchas y pues gracias nuevamente.

**Tsunade:** Gracias por el mensajito Tsunade!, y pues sorry por ser el capitulo muy chico, espero que este sea un poco mas grande ya que son como 5 paginas de word y pues espero que también te guste este capitulo. La idea la agarre de la esa novela, pero en si es muy pero muy diferente y va ser muy diferente, pero en si la idea principal es como la de la novela, que por cierto yo vi el refrito xD nunca eh visto la versión original. Estaré esperando el Sexo fabuloso xD haber si es tan entretenido que me olvido de todo xD y así me inspiro para hacer los lemmos xD

**anna 04:** Gracias por el mensaje y pues ya esta actualizado espero que te guste.

**Ykimleg04**: pues esta actualizado y pues espero que te guste y gracias por dejado un mensajito.

Y pues bueno vengo a dejar un mensaje que puse en todos mis fanfiction actualizados el dia de hoy:

copea y pega

Bueno una aviso que pondré en todos mis fic's que tengo: Lamentablemente publicare un capitulo cada mes o cada dos meses, razones: entre a un semestre muy duro y no creo poder continuar seguido pero tratare de hacerlo.

Y pues como se dice por aca: dejen un lindo y saludable Review que no hace daño, ademas eso alimenta las ganas de esta pequeña escritora a escribir un poco mas y que no se desanime! y si llegamos antes al 100 subo capitulo nuevo en la misma semana que tenga el 100 xD (tengo vacaciones explotarme xD)

se cuidan y nos vemos BYE!


	12. Enfrentamiento

**Bodas de Odio**

Miyako Hyuuga 1912

**Nota:**

**Sumary:** La familia principal cayó en la ruina y solo un hombre podrá salvarlos de la ruina total, pero ella no lo ama a él, si no a otro. ¿El podrá llegar a su corazón?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO es de mi Propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Tiene Hyuugacest.

**Parejas:** NejiHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, Naruto X OC and LeeTen

* * *

Enfrentamiento

* * *

**E**n esa misma noche la familia Hyuuga había recibo una llamada de parte de la secretaria de las empresa Hyuuga, para avisarles que los trabajadores del lugar se estaban volviendo locos, ya estaban por tomar las oficinas principales de la empresa y que necesitaban que fueran de urgencia al lugar, lo cual, Hinata, con todo el dolor por la reciente perdida de su padre tuvo que ir a ese lugar. Cuando Yuriko se entero del problema no tardo en llamar a Neji para informarle lo que había pasado en la fabrica lo cual éste no tardo en salir de su lugar de hospedaje, para ir directamente a la fabrica.

Cuando llego vio a todos los trabajadores acorralando a su prima, mientras le exigían a ella que les pagara, que ya no estaban dispuestos a esperar más tiempo, haciendo que la pobre de Hinata se pusiera nerviosa y no saber qué contestar, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no podía darse por vencida, que era la única persona que podía representar a su padre ahora ya muerto.

Neji se quedo callado y solo observo como su prima trataba de hablar, pero esa reacción duro poco ya que al ver que muchos de ellos se estaban sobrepasando con ella tuvo que actuar.

—Mantengan esas manos alejadas de ella — Las advirtió Neji al ver como un hombre tenía a Hinata agarrada de la mano con fuerza.

—! Neji! — se sorprendió Hinata al verlo — ¿qué haces en este lugar? — pregunto.

— A terminar de una vez por todas con esto, además, de hacer tu trabajo, que veo que no eres nada apta para esto, y te dices ser la heredera Hyuuga — se rio de ella, haciendo que Hinata bajara la cabeza, no estaba de humor, así que acepto que lo que decía Neji era verdad.

— Tienes... razón — concluyo ella.

— Lo sé, ahora... Todos en menos de 8 horas tendrán su dinero mas con un diez por cierto en su sueldo a cambio de que vallan de este lugar ya — no termino de hablar cuando uno de los protestantes lo enfrento.

— Ya llevan días con lo mismo, y no nos han pagado, queremos que nos paguen ahora — hablo el trabajador mientras le aventó un pesado de pan. — ni para eso nos alcanza, malditos ricos, quieren su dinero para ellos mismos.

—Si no quieren que los mande a todos a la cárcel es mejor que se vallan y esperen las 8 horas que les estoy dando, si no, en menos de 8 horas ustedes serán despedidos, así que ustedes deciden irse a esperar y tener su dinero o quedarse en este lugar y sin empleo — hablo con voz autoritario Neji, haciendo que Hinata se asustara, no podían hacer nada si él despedía a todos los empleados del lugar, la empresa estaba en la ruina más sin trabajadores seria la pérdida absoluta.

— ¿Qué pasa si no nos pagan en menos de 8 horas? ¿quién van a responder? — pregunto un hombre no mayor de treinta años.

— Les llegara y si se diera el caso de que no recibieran el dinero, pueden venir a la oficina y yo personalmente les daré lo que esta empresa les debe, ahora, espero que lo recapaciten y se vallan a su casas que no son horas de estar haciendo esto — los miro con esos ojos blancos -grises- poco comunes, ellos al ver esa miraba penetrante solo optaron por marchase del lugar.

Después del gran tumulto y del desorden, Neji miro a Hinata y se la llevo a dentro del gran edificio, subieron el elevador y llegaron a la oficina principal del edificio, sin decir nada Neji abrió la puerta del despacho y hizo que entrara su prima, para después obligarla a sentarla en el sillón, se acerco poco a poco a ella, lo suficientemente cerca de sus labios, solo podía sentir la respiración acelerada de Hinata, podía ver tus ojos mirándole con miedo y ante esto él solo se rio.

—No te voy hacer nada, de lo que piensas, al menos un no... — se separo de ella — seguramente debes estar contenta, así que no voy a arruinar tu gran felicidad, querida prima.

—¿Que estas tramando hacer Neji? — le hablo en voz baja e insegura

—¿Yo? Nada, solo empiezo a interesarme en los negocios de mi Familia y claro de mi futura esposa — sonrió, mientras se acerco a ella de nuevo — porque, aunque tú no quieras, lo vas hacer, no estoy haciendo esto solo por amor a la empresa Hinata, lo estoy haciendo para poder tener a cierto pajarito en mi jaula — la tomo del brazo — ¿te acuerdas de Tori, ese canario amarillo? — la miro, mientras le pregunto.

—Si... ¿qué tiene que ver... él? — pregunto con miedo, tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar, aunque, la pregunto de Neji la había confundido, como iba a olvidar ese lindo pajarito que ella misma le regalo a él cuando eran apenas unos niños, antes de que su padre sacara a la familia de Neji de su casa.

—Bien, como Tori tu serás, serás parte de una pequeña jaula...— no termino de hablar porque ella le había dado una cachetada, haciendo que él la miraba de una manera confundida.

—No, no voy hacer parte de esto Neji, yo... yo... — Quería decirle que ella amaba a otra persona y que no quería nada con él, pero no tenía el valor para decirlo.

—¿Tú qué? No tienes ni siquiera el valor de decir lo que sientes, no eres nada — la volvió a tomar del brazo — Yo sé que no me amas, y no te estoy pidiendo que me ames, pero tu madre hizo un trato conmigo y espero que la otra parte del trato cumpla, yo los voy a sacar de la ruina y de los chismes, no van a pasar vergüenza ni nada de lo que mi familia paso, es más, seguirán con su misma vida de parásitos en la casa, ¿que está mal entonces Hinata? — la acerco a su cuerpo, para así tenerla en un rato.

—Yo... no quiero... casarme sin amor... — termino de hablar, pero su era baja y en sus mejillas se empiezan a notar como bajan las recientes lagrimas.

—Por dios Hinata, no llores, esto ya no es un juego de niños, tienes que pagar lo que estoy haciendo yo por esta familia, que por cierto no merece ni la mas mínima misericordia, pero el que lo hace lo paga, y es turno de que yo gane en este juego Hinata, no me importa si amas a otra persona o no, en menos de dos meses, serás mi esposa, quieras o no, ya me canse de ser el que recibe lo que sobra, esta vez tendré el premio mayor y esa eres tú. — sonrió — ¿tienes algo que decir?.

—No, no tengo nada que... decir— sintió que su primo la había dejado de presionar y se sintió libre de su agarre, lo siguiente que vio fue como su primo le dijo: "te espero en el Auto", para después salir del despacho dejando a Hinata en ese lugar sola. Se abrazo ella sola y se dejo caer mientras sus lagrimas seguían cayendo sin poderlas detener.

Paso unos cuantos minutos cuando Neji termino de bajar, para luego irse y subirse a su Auto para así esperar a su prima, en esos momentos solo suspiro y con mucha pesadez se recargo en el asiento, mientras a su vez cerraba los ojos para poder pensar, mientras los recuerdos pasados regresaban a su mente.

* * *

Hello.

Después de un año sin actualizar eh regresado desde el infierno xD, bueno, esta vez ni excusas eh de poner porque ya las saben: tengo escuela, y ahora trabajo de niñera, así que ni tiempo de escribir ni de pensar, hasta ahora que me he levantado a las tres de la mañana para poder escribir poco a poco todos los fics que debo actualizar y este es el segundo en subir actualización.

Hace tiempo que deje de ver Naruto –llora en un rincón- pero ni tiempo, pero sé que va salir una nueva película y espero verla, donde nuestra querida Hinata es mas rebelde, oh dios ¿cómo se verá y como será Neji? Para eso tendré que esperarme a que salga la película, pero bueno, de mientras que sale tendré que ponerme al corriente con el anime y el manga que ya tiene años que no veo ni leo.

Y pues gracias a todos los que dejaron un lindo Review que la verdad sus comentarios me motivan a continuar la historia :D así que acá saludos y gracias a: diana carolina, aiko uchiha, Oozumi, We are fighting dreamers, RAYMAR, victoria, Mitchel0420, nekoneko52, hinatalove14 y a todos los que me dejan en sus favoritos y en sus alertas, de verdad sus mensajes, favoritos y sus alertas me hacen muy feliz, Gracias y pues nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo – que espero que actualice antes de entrar a la escuela de nuevo- se cuidan

Así y antes de irme, para la próxima actualización va ver un capítulo especial, sobre la niñez de ellos dos :D que espero que les guste.

Bye Bye!


End file.
